The Story of Us
by Alexandria Hunston
Summary: Follow a married couple through not only their lives but their son as well. There will be laughter, tears, love and heartache as this family goes through the daily struggles of this thing called life.
1. The Story of Us - Main Character

_**The Story of Us**_ : Characters

Clary Wayland:

Formerly: Clary Fray – also known as Clarissa

Married: Jace Wayland

Age: 32

Physical Traits: Petite, pale skin covered in freckles, green eyes, long curly bright red hair

Things to keep in mind: Clary was sheltered growing up, until she met Jace at the age of fifteen. Clary had only two other boyfriends before Jace, making Jace the third boy she ever kissed. Clary lost her virginity to Jace at the age of sixteen, becoming pregnant shortly after. When Clary first found out she was pregnant she broke up with Jace, not wanting him to be with her out of obligation. Jace ended up confronting her about the break up, refusing to let her go without an explanation, ending with Clary telling him the truth. When Clary was only four months pregnant she was married to Jace. She was in the tenth grade when she became pregnant; dropping out of school due to harassment from other students, Clary received her diploma by completing her courses through online classes. Four months after Jace and Clary were married, Four weeks before Clary turned seventeen; Jason Alexander Wayland was born. Clary went back to school after Jason was born, between online courses and family helping care for Jason, Clary was able to get her teaching degree. Clary now teaches at Idris High School, the same school her son, Jason attends.

Jace Wayland:

Also known as Johnathan

Married: Clary Fray

Age: 34

Physical Traits: Tall and muscular, tan skin coloring, wavy blonde eyes, golden colored eyes

Things to keep in mind: Jace was a rebel before he met Clary. He was the definition of bad boy with, partying all night, drinking, some drug use and sex with too many partners to keep count. Jace first laid eyes on Clary at High School pep rally, her flaming red curls were what caught his eye. She had been on the front row with all of her friends, dancing, laughing, not a care in the world. Jace's friends noticed him watching her and decided to place a bet with him; seeing how long it would take Jace to get in her pants. Jace being the bad boy he was took the bet without a second thought, thinking Clary would just be one of his many one night lays. He asked around finding out her schedule and it was then Jace finally met his match, Clary Fray. He waited outside her seventh period drama class, thinking she would die for a chance to be seen with him, however, when he spoke to her, Clary was friendly but not in the way he had hoped. Jace had to actually try with Clary, becoming her friend before anything and then after that he was tortured with meeting her annoying friends, going to numerous family functions. Before Jace realized what was happening he changed, no longer did he want to party and drink all night, no longer did he want to be with just any girl. When Clary finally agreed to go out with him, the first place Jace took her was to meet his adopted family that was when everyone knew that Jace was in love, he had never once brought a girl home to meet his family. Jace and Clary were inseparable after that and though Jace was a better person so to say, his animalistic urges were still present front and center. Jace had never wanted someone so badly, Clary was like air to him and he could never get enough of her. One night his urges for her became overwhelming, Jace was supposed to be out of town with the football team not returning until the following night, when the other school canceled last minute the bus turned around and took the players home. Jace arrived at his house sometime after midnight; his parents were out of town for the weekend, leaving Isabelle, Alec and Jace alone for the weekend. Jace did not bother calling Alec and Izzy, figuring they were out doing their own thing; he didn't even call Clary thinking she was already asleep. When Jace arrived home he made his way up the stairs, stopping to take a quick shower before heading to his room. Jace walked from the bathroom with nothing but a loose towel wrapped around his waist, water still dripping from his freshly showered hair. Walking into his room Jace did not notice the lump that was under his covers, by now it was nearly two in the morning and all he could think about was getting in bed and so that is what he did, not even bothering to dress before he did. As soon as his body was under the covers Jace knew he was not alone, Clary was curled up in a small ball in his bed lying right next to him, wearing nothing but one of his white t-shirts and her boy short undies. All was forgotten in that one moment, all Jace knew was how much he needed and wanted her, when Clary opened her eyes to find Jace staring down at her with lust filled eyes she knew that she wanted and needed him too. That was the night Clary lost her virginity to Jace and just a few months after that she broke up with him without any explanation whatsoever, Jace had felt as if a part of him had died after she left him. Jace would secretly watch her, at school, after school wherever he could find her, one day he could no longer stand staying away from her so he confronted her, refusing to let her go until she told him the truth. That was the day Jace found out Clary was pregnant, that's the day Jace realized he ruined Clary's life, Jace vowed from that day forward he would never stop working to make it up to her and their unborn child. Jace had to beg Clary to marry him, knowing that he would have eventually proposed to her anyway, finally Clary gave in and agreed. Isabelle, Jace's adopted sister jumped at the chance to put the whole wedding together, not wanting to cause Clary anymore stress, the wedding turned out better than he could have ever dreamed, it was the best day of Jace's life. Four months after their marriage, Clary went into labor, delivering his little boy, Jason Alexander Wayland. When Jace held his little boy in his arms for the very first time, he knew that he would do whatever it took to give Clary and Jason anything and everything they could possibly ever want or need. Jace had already graduated from high school; he was able to walk with his class receiving his diploma just two months after his marriage to Clary, now he was attending college, planning to become a lawyer. Soon after Clary and Jason were released from the hospital, Jace went back to his studies, never once looking back and never once slowing down. Jace's hard work paid off, he is now an outstanding lawyer and his sights are now set on becoming a partner in the firm where he works.

Jason Wayland:

Son of Clary and Jace Wayland

Age: 16

Physical Traits: Tall and extremely muscular, tan skin coloring, curly strawberry blonde hair, green eyes with golden specs

Things to keep in mind: Jason just turned sixteen, for most teens it would be the perfect age, the one you looked forward to since forever but not for Jason, he despised it. Jason has a medical condition he was diagnosed with at the age of twelve and this condition has stopped him from being able to do many things, one of those things happen to be driving. On the outside everyone thinks Jason is happy go lucky, blessed with parent's good looks and his dad's witty charm; everyone assumes Jason is fine, never knowing just how wrong they are. Jason is struggling, his football teammates cracking jokes about him not being able to drive, his father never being around and watching his mother giving up on his dad and possibly their marriage. Jason may be a cocky asshat but his heart is full of love and loyalty. Right now Jason has just started his junior year at Idris High.

XxXxXxX

I know I will probably come back and add more characters and so forth but you get the general idea.


	2. Chapter 1

XxXxXxX

Clary sat at her desk, twirling a pen in between her fingers, she was supposed to be grading papers but instead Clary's emerald green eyes were staring out at the empty desk in front of her. She had not been able to concentrate all morning, her thoughts kept drifting back to the conversation she had with him this morning. Maybe he had been right, maybe this was the way things were supposed to be after being married for sixteen years but why, it wasn't as if the two of them were falling apart and dying, they were only in their mid-thirties. Sighing, Clary dropped the pen on her desk, was this really it for their marriage, was she supposed to live the rest of her life like this and if she did would it be enough to keep them together, to keep them both satisfied.

"Clare, you in here," a voice called out from outside her classroom door.

Clary didn't answer, she already knew that the voice belonged to Isabelle Lightwood and Clary currently was not in the mood to listen to her ramble on and on about her wonderful night with Simon Lewis, Clary's best friend.

"Clary Wayland, did you not hear me calling your name," Isabelle was standing beside Clary's desk, her hands placed on her narrow hips, glaring down at Clary.

"Go away Iz," Clary did not bother with politeness, the way she was feeling caused her not to care.

"What's wrong did something happen in class today," Izzy's voice was sympathetic, assuming that Clary's mood was caused by her students.

"No Isabelle, it was just a normal day," Clary mumbled, wishing Isabelle would just leave her alone so she could continue on with her previous thoughts.

Clary could hear a chair being pulled across the linoleum floor causing her to look in that direction; of course it was Isabelle, pulling the chair up to Clary's desk, the brunette beauty took a seat, her deep brown eyes boring into Clary's emerald green.

"Talk," Izzy demanded.

"No," Clary barked back.

The two women sat in silence, glaring into each other's eyes, both refusing to be the first to look away.

"Whoa, this looks intense," Jason said, leaning against Clary's doorway.

Clary's eyes broke contact with Isabelle's, looking toward the doorway, "Do you need something or are you just here to aggravate?"

The teenage boy stood up straight, taking his free hand placing it over his heart, "it breaks my heart to know that's how you truly feel about me," amusement sparkling in his bright green eyes.

Before Clary could respond, Isabelle turned her head toward Jason, answering for her, "Seriously Jason, can't you see we're in the middle of something here?"

Jason strolled in the room, dropping his camouflage book bag on one of the many empty desks, "my aren't we grumpy today," the boy stopped in front of Clary's desk, crossing his arms over his well-defined chest.

Clary groaned, running her hands down her face, "Jason, seriously what do you need, I'm busy."

Jason raised an eyebrow, his eyes darting from Clary to Isabelle, "Yea, you look really busy."

"Jason, what do you want," Clary yelled, obviously frustrated with the teen standing in front of her.

"Hey now, calm down, just calm down, a teacher yelling at a student, now what do you think the principle would have to say about this," Jason smirked, running his hand through his strawberry blonde curls.

Clary sighed, letting her forehead fall to her desk, she knew what the teen was doing, he wanted to rile her up like he always did and right now he was doing a damn good job.

"That's it, I've had enough, Jason can't you see we're having a serious conversation here," Isabelle was standing up now, her face only inches away from the teen's.

Taking a step back, holding his hands up in surrender, "Okay, I got it, geez, I can't even ask a question without getting yelled at."

"Jason," Clary sighed, her forehead still lying on her desk.

"Alright, alright, I just came to tell you that after football practice, I'm going to hang out at Max's house, his mom actually loves me."

Clary's head shot up from her desk, her red curls falling out of the messy bun on top of her head, falling gently around her face, "what are you trying to say?"

"Clary, you know he's just trying to aggravate you," Izzy warned, sitting in the chair once again.

"You know what, fine, do whatever, just be home by nine," Clary waved her hand in the air dismissing the teen.

"See you later then," Jason turned, heading to grab his book bag from the desk.

"Jason," Clary called out to the teen just as he reached to door.

"Yeah"

"Do you have your meds," Clary waited for Jason's answer, when she saw him nodding she continued, "just don't forget to take them, okay."

"Yep, it's not like I don't take them every day twice a day you know," Jason called out as he left the room.

"God, Clary I don't know how you do it," Izzy stated, her brown eyes on the empty doorway.

"Do what," Clary asked.

Isabelle shifted her body in the chair to where she was facing Clary, "you married my arrogant ass of a brother and then had his blessed seed that acts just like him."

Clary chuckled darkly, "you've got no idea Iz, none at all."

"Izzy I know you wanted to talk but now isn't a good time," Clary began to tidy up her desk, "besides all you wanted to talk about was how perfect your date with Si went last night."

Clary stood from her desk, gazing around the room to make sure everything was in order before she left. Once she was positive everything was complete Clary turned to grab her purse and keys, "you want to walk out together," Clary looked down at Izzy waiting for her to answer.

Izzy rolled her eyes, standing from the chair, "fine, I need to go grab my things."

Clary nodded, following behind Isabelle, stopping briefly to turn out the classroom light and shut the door.

XxXxXxX

The two teachers were walking out to the teacher parking lot when Clary heard a male voice calling her name.

"Mrs. Wayland, Mrs. Wayland"

Both Isabelle and Clary had turned to see a very handsome man jogging their way, "Clary who is that," Izzy nudged Clary in her side.

Clary shot Izzy a hard look, "ouch, how would I know."

Before Izzy could open her mouth to speak, the man that had been calling Clary's name approached them.

His black eyes immediately found Clary's emerald green, "you must be Mrs. Wayland," the man held out his hand for Clary to shake.

Clary nodded, giving the man a small smile as she placed her tiny hand in his, "and you are?"

The man chuckled, shaking Clary's hand, "Sebastian Verlac, the new head coach," letting go of his hold on Clary's hand he continued, "I just wanted to introduce myself, Jason's a great kid, heck of a football player too."

Clary gave the coach a genuine smile, "I'm glad to see he's being respectful, oh and welcome to the staff, please feel free to find me if you need anything."

Sebastian smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Wayland."

"Please call me Clary, now if that's all I really," before Clary could finish her statement the new coach was already interrupting.

"Actually I normally don't go around chasing after parents to introduce myself, I was hoping we could talk, over a cup of coffee perhaps?"

Clary's eye widen, "About?"

Coach Verlac sighed, removing his cap from his head, "I was hoping we could talk about Jason's condition," he paused for a moment, running his free hand through his messy black hair before continuing, "I thought it would be easier if we were both comfortable."

"Clary, I'm going to go, unless," Isabelle's eyes were fixed on Clary, waiting for a sign that she should stay.

"Oh of course Izzy, I'll call you later," Clary nodded toward Isabelle, letting her know that it was okay to leave.

Clary's eyes followed Isabelle's retreating figure, once Clary could no longer see Isabelle she turned her attention back to the new coach, "Coach Verlac."

"Sebastian, call me Sebastian"

Clary swallowed hard, "Sebastian it is then," Clary forced a small smile, "listen, I really appreciate you going out of your way to find me but I think it would be best for us to schedule an appointment, so that my husband could be present."

Sebastian's face fell, "Normally I would agree, in fact I tried to contact your husband first; his secretary Kelly or Kaelie informed me that he would not be available for some time, I just felt that this shouldn't wait, so I found you, I'm sorry if I bothered you," Sebastian turned to leave.

"Wait, Sebastian please," Clary called out just as Sebastian started walking away.

Turning back to Clary, Sebastian looked almost angry, "Mrs. Wayland, I have already wasted enough of my time with this, I should be going."

Clary flinched at Sebastian's sudden change of character, she knew football coaches were rough around the edges but seriously, "Sebastian I am truly sorry if I offended you, it's just this being a small town and all, people tend to talk if they see anything out of the ordinary," Clary watched Sebastian, hoping he would understand what she was trying to tell him.

Sebastian shook his head, a mischievous grin appearing on his face, "Small towns, how could I forget about the rumor mills," Sebastian took a few steps forward, closing the distance between the two of them, "I'm sorry if my tone was harsh, sometimes I forget to take off the coach's hat, you know."

Clary nodded, "of course, you are just looking out for your players," Clary took a small step back, not feeling entirely comfortable with how close the coach was standing.

Sebastian did not seem to notice, "how about we talk during lunch tomorrow, maybe your friend can join us, Isabelle, right," Sebastian looked to Clary, waiting for her answer.

"Um, yeah sure, sounds great," Clary lied.

Sebastian face seemed to brighten, "great, really great, I'll see you tomorrow then, have a good evening Clare," after Sebastian finished speaking he turned, leaving without giving Clary a chance to speak.

"Nope that wasn't uncomfortable at all," Clary mumbled to herself, walking toward her car.

XxXxXxX

So that's the first chapter – leave reviews pretty please

As we all know I own nothing but the plot

Just a small preview of something I'm playing with, let me know what you think – PLEASE

As always I do not own the characters, just the plot.

Oh and in your review give me a shout out on the next story you want me to update, whatever story is mentioned the most will be the one I update next :)


	3. Chapter 2

Walking into her home Clary sighed, dropping her purse on the couch, _**of course he's not home**_ , Clary thought. Picking up the house phone she quickly dialed Jace's, walking toward the kitchen as she waited for someone to answer.

"Whitewillow and Associates," a female voice finally answered in a high pitch nasally voice.

Of course she would still be there with him, "Kaelie, this is Clary Wayland I was hoping I could get a minute with Jace."

"Clary how are you, we haven't spoken in ages, Jace and I have been bombarded with work you know, the town's going to start thinking I'm married to Jace instead of you," Kaelie sounded more than enthusiastic when it came to the town thinking she was married to Jace and not Clary.

Clary bit the inside of her cheek, hoping it would be enough to keep her mouth shut, "well we know how small towns can be."

"Yes we do, why don't I see if Jace is available to come to the phone," Clary rolled her eyes, tapping her nails on the granite counter top in the kitchen.

"Jace Wayland here," a male's voice finally answered after several minutes.

"Nice to see you can take a few moments to speak to your wife, assuming you still have one," Clary knew it was a bad idea to start their conversation like this, she knew it would end up in a fight.

"Did you really interrupt me at work for this," Jace's voice sounded both tired and irritated.

"No, I don't know," Clary sighed, leaning against the counter, "you're not home, you said you'd be here when I got off, that we could finish our conversation."

"I'm sorry baby, something came up, I probably won't be home until late," Jace sounded detached from their conversation and that really pissed Clary off even more.

"So what you're saying is work's more important than our marriage," Clary could feel the heat from her anger spreading throughout her body.

Jace let out a deep sigh, "Clary I'm not having this conversation with you right now, I'm working, I have to work in order for us to have nice things."

"We had nice things before you started working like this, we also had a marriage too," Clary fought desperately to keep the tears that were forming in her eyes at bay; she wouldn't let him know how much he was hurting her.

"We've talked about this Clary, if I want Mr. Whitewillow to offer me that partnership, I have to do this," Clary removed a wine glass for the cabinet.

"You want Jace, not me, not Jason, you, I've never cared about a big fancy house, expensive jewelry and you know that," Clary's chin began to quiver, "I've only ever wanted you but it's not enough anymore."

Clary heard a female voice giggle in the back ground on the other line, "Sorry honey, I missed that, how about we talk about this when I get home, over a glass of champagne, okay?"

Clary's green eyes saw red at that moment, gripping her hand tightly around the wine glass, "I won't be here when you get home," ending the call before Jace had an opportunity to reply.

Tears began to flow freely down Clary's redden cheeks causing her to grip the wine glass even tighter in her tiny hand, Jace wasn't worth all the tears she had shed over him, releasing her grip around the wine glass Clary dialed Jason's cell number.

"Sup," Clary could hear all the young boys in the back ground, sounded like they were playing Xbox or some other video game.

Clary took a breath, "hey, I was just checking in, how much longer do you think you'll be?"

There was a short period of silence on the other line, and then Jason answered, sounding as if he had stepped into another room since Clary could no longer hear the other boys, "Mom what's going on?"

Clary felt a small smile forming on her lips, her son always seemed to know exactly what she was thinking, "nothing's wrong Jason, your dads working late that's all and so I thought we'd go see your uncles tonight, they've been begging us to stop by."

"So in actuality what you're trying to tell me is that you and dad are fighting and we're going to stay with Uncle Mags and Uncle Alec," Clary ran her fingers through her messy red curls, why did Jason have to be so much like his father.

"No, that's not what I'm saying Jason, I'm just saying that your dad is working late and I thought it would be nice to go and see your uncles, now would you like me to pick you up," Clary bent down, removing her high heels as she waited for Jason's answer.

"Can I just stay at Max's tonight, his mom said it was fine, I've already got clothes and my seizure meds here too," Clary chewed on her bottom lip, trying to decide what to do. Max and Jason had been best friends since first grade; the two boys did everything together, even staying over at each other's home during the school week occasionally.

"I don't know Jason, hmmm, let me speak to Celine," Clary sighed.

"Mom, here's Ms. Herondale," Clary could hear Jason speaking ever so sweetly to Celine in the back ground, Celine's laughter echoed through the phone line as Clary waited.

"Clary," Celine's voice was always pleasant, no matter what she was going through or doing.

"Hello Celine," Clary smiled, Celine was her only close friend outside of Jace's family.

"That boy of ours, he's a mess," Celine chuckled before taking a breath, "Jason said you had to talk to me about him staying over, when did we make that rule?"

"We haven't made a rule Celine, it's just Jason can be a handful at times and after what happened last month with his seizures, I don't know, I guess I wanted to make sure you felt comfortable with it that's all," Clary's voice was quite as she spoke, knowing how Celine would react.

"Clary Fray Wayland, I cannot believe you just said such a thing, when have I ever not wanted that boy here, seizures or no seizures?"

Clary looked down at the kitchen's hardwood floors, she felt ashamed of herself for asking Celine such a thing, "I'm sorry Celine, I've just become overbearing since the incident I guess," Clary began to walk through the house heading toward her bedroom.

"Clary, Jason's been here before after having seizures so why don't you tell me what's really going on," Clary had made it to her bedroom just as Celine had finished speaking.

Walking over to the closet Clary pulled out an overnight bag, "I'm just tired Celine, tired of work, tired of worrying about Jason twenty four seven, tired of worrying about my marriage."

"Oh so you and Jace huh," Clary knew Celine would only hear the marriage part of her statement, Clary was placing a few things in her bag as Celine continued, "you know I have plenty of room here, you're more than welcome to stay."

"Thanks but Jason would have a fit, besides I haven't seen Magnus and Alec in ages so I'm going over there for the night," Clary finished packing her clothes, walking into her bathroom she started to gather her make-up and hair products.

"Well how about if you let Jason stay the weekend then, give you some time to think," Clary had walked back into the bedroom placing the rest of her items in the bag, "and before you say no, remember when you forced me to let Max stay at house for a year when Stephen and I were having our problems."

Clary couldn't help but laugh, "first of all, it was not a year Celine, Max went back and forth between our homes and you know it," Clary's eyes searched her bedroom one last time, making sure she had everything she needed for tomorrow, "and I appreciate the offer, if that's what Jason wants to do I'm fine with it, thank you Celine."

"Well at least you're being reasonable about it, you know you don't have to thank me Clary, I love Jason just as you love Max, we share our two boys, we always have," Clary walked into her living room, grabbing her purse and keys, "makes you think, why did we ever get married in the first place, we make the perfect parenting team."

"Celine, I couldn't agree with you more on both accounts, remember to remind Jason to take his pills in the morning, he's been having a problem remembering stuff lately," Clary shut her front door, turning to make sure it was locked, "and Celine, can I just say I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'll make sure Jason takes his pills, you just take care of you, okay," Clary shut her car door, placing the key in the ignition; "you'd be the same place I'd be without you, lost. I love you Clary, call me if you need me."

"Ditto Herondale, talk to you soon, bye," Clary ended her call with Celine as she pulled out of her driveway.

XxXxXxX

Here is a new chapter for you guys – please review and tell me what you think.

I am currently working on new chapters for _**Talk Dirty to Me**_ , _**For the Love of the Game**_ and _**The Stand**_ ; hopefully I will have them all ready by the end of today. _**Dying Young**_ will have a new chapter up no later than Monday.

As always I only own the plot not the characters.

I hope you enjoy


	4. Chapter 3

XxXxXxX

"Biscuit, what a pleasant surprise," Magnus cheered finding Clary standing on the other side of the door, "no Jace, no Jason?"

Clary silently shook her head, fearing the flood gates would open if she tried to speak.

Magnus clapped his hands together, "well their loss, come in, I'll have Alex get us some wine."

Clary gave Magnus as small smile as she walked past him, "thanks Mags."

"Alec darling, look who's come to pay us a visit," Magnus called out into the large home while he ushered Clary inside.

"Who," Alec answered rushing down the staircase, his bright blue eyes landed on Clary immediately, "Clary, what on earth are you doing here, where's Jace and Jason?"

Magnus hissed, shooting his lover an angry glare, "Alec Lightwood."

"What," Alec held his hands up in the air, confused at what was wrong with what he had said.

"No, N-o Mag-nus, don't bl-am-e A-lec," Clary's floodgates had opened and they were flowing freely down her pale freckled face, "I'm s-o so-orr-y, I shouldn't h-av-e co-me."

Magnus held Clary from behind, "shhhh, there, there Biscuit, everything is going to be just fine."

Alec's face paled, "I um, what can I do," Alec had made it down the stairs and was now standing in front of Clary, his hands moving awkwardly around him, "just tell me what to do, you know I can't handle tears, I'm not equipped for this kind of emotional shit."

"Alec," Magnus warned.

Clary shook her head, "Mags, Alce's right, he's never been good with emotional stuff, you know, I know it, everyone knows it."

Magnus huffed, "that doesn't make it right, Alec, you need to see a therapist or something, you can't go about life being so cold."

"Cold, I'm not cold," Alec fired back, "I'm always there for you, or anyone else that needs my help, how can you say such a thing, I'm not cold."

"Alec, Magnus, I didn't come here to start a fight, I came here for," Clary sighed, she really had no clue what on earth she was doing there, taking her hands Clary wiped her tear stained face, "I shouldn't have come."

Alec took one of his hands, wiping the rest of Clary's tears away, "don't say things like that, I'm glad that you picked us, well Magnus.''

Clary's face shot up, her bloodshot eyes staring at Alec, "no Alec, not just for Magnus but for you too."

Swallowing hard, Alec's face reddened, "I know we weren't always fond of each other, I mean the first several years, I think it was clear we hated one another, I can't tell you when or how but I found that I cared for you, not just because of Jace or Jason, I love you, Clary, love you for everything you do, everything you are, you're my family just as much as Izzy or Jace, and well I just thought I should tell you that's all."

Clary's breath caught, never once in the entire time she had known Alec had he ever spoken so much before, never had he said something so heartfelt, "Oh Alec," Clary jumped up throwing her arms around Alec's neck, "I love you too, you and Magnus are my brothers, my family."

Alec looked a little uncomfortable at first then ever so slowly he wrapped his arms around Clary's waist, embracing her in his strong arms, showing her all the love that a brother could.

Magnus watched teary eyed from where he was standing, "beautiful, just beautiful," he sighed, taking his hand placing it over his heart, "maybe there's hope after all."

XxXxXxX

Magnus scurried from the room, leaving Alec and Clary staring after him, "is he okay," Clary asked.

Alec smirked, running his hand down the back of his neck, "knowing Magnus, he wants to make a toast, he'll toast to anything if it means he can have a drink."

Clary smiled, even though on the inside she couldn't help but feel a tad jealous, Alec and Magnus were best friends, partners, lovers; the two of them knew everything about one another, they shared their lives together, they had everything she wanted in a relationship, everything she wanted with Jace.

Clary placed her hand on Alec's arm, planning on saying her goodbyes, "Alec, I think," Clary never had a chance to finish her statement; she had been interrupted by a screeching Magnus.

"Hallelujah I found it, I found it, hallelujah," Magnus squealed from somewhere up stairs.

Clary held back a giggle, "Um Alec, does Mags always get this excited about finding alcohol," Clary could tell by Alec's facial expression that he had no idea what Magnus was talking about.

"I found it, Alec, Biscuit did you two hear me," Magnus was literally running down the stairs toward the pair.

Alec held his hands out, stopping Magnus in his tracks, "I need you to calm down, okay," Magnus rolled his eyes but nodded, "now what the hell are you screaming about."

Magnus was truly giddy, Clary knew something was up, "Mags, what are you up too?"

"Well my dear Mrs. Wayland, I have a surprise for not only you but Mr. Jace Wayland as well," Magnus pulled a large book out from behind his back, "this is the answer to all of your problems."

Clary found she was leaning toward Magnus, wanting to get a closer view of the book that he swore would save her marriage. Clary's eyes scanned the book's front cover causing her to gasp, "Mags, you can't be serious, you aren't, are you, Alec is he serious?"

Alec shook his head, turning to walk away, "Oh he's serious alright," Alec sat down on the couch, covering his face with both of his hands.

Magnus held the large book carefully in his arms, "this book is the building block for marriages everywhere," his cat like eyes gazed down at the book, "Clary open your heart to all the possibilities this book can do for your marriage."

Clary bit the inside of her cheek not wanting to say something to hurt her sparkly friend's feelings, "Mags, I appreciate the thought, really I do, I'm just not sure this book is for us."

Magnus growled in frustration, grabbing Clary by the arm he dragged her over to the couch, pointing his finger down at the empty space by Alec, "sit, now," Clary sat silently, once she was seated Magnus continued, " let's start over shall we."

Clary shot Alec a worried look before answering Magnus, "ok-ay."

"Good, Clary this book is going to save your marriage, I guarantee it, have I ever failed you before?"

"No," it was true in all the years Clary had known Magnus, he had never steered her wrong, his advice was always spot on. Was Magnus right, could this book save her marriage, "so, tell me Mags, how does this book, _**101 Nights of Great Sex**_ , save my marriage?"

Magnus's cat like eyes brightened, "I know what you're thinking, you think this book is nothing but sex, you're wrong Clary this book is the first step to getting your marriage back on track," Magnus's voice held such a reverence for the book in his hands, he truly believed it was the answer to Clary's problem.

"Okay," Clary's voice was shaky, "I'll do it, I trust you Mags, do I understand how this book will help us, no, but I'll try it for you."

"You won't regret this Clary, I promise you, think of it like this, you and Jace have been married for a little over sixteen years, right," Clary nodded, Magnus continued, " you've never had a proper honeymoon, had a baby within the first few months of marriage and let's be serious here, the two of you have never had a spontaneous marriage, you had no choice but to grow up too fast, becoming adults before your time, both of you have been wonderful parents to Jason, but in putting Jason first before your marriage, you have allowed it to shrivel up, let it almost die, to have a happy marriage you must water it daily, give it room to grow."

Clary felt tears beginning to swell in her eyes, Magnus was right, she had put her marriage behind her duties of being a mother, she had allowed her marriage to become this, it was as much her fault as it was Jace's.

Magnus reached over grabbing Clary's hand, "don't do that, don't blame yourself, you and Jace have had a lot to deal with, from becoming parents at such a young age, to Jason's seizures, hell just dealing with life in general, both of you had the best of intentions, you've built a wonderful life for your family but along the way you lost each other."

Tears trickled down Clary's face, "you're right Mags, you're right," she took a deep breath and then continued, "Tell me how to fix this, tell me what to do."

Magnus pulled Clary up off the couch spinning her around, "Biscuit, I'm so proud of you, let's get started right now."

Alec stood up shaking his head, "don't you think it's a little too late?"

"No," Magnus had stopped spinning and was placing Clary back down on solid ground, "I bet Jace is still at the office working, I also bet that you two never celebrated your anniversary, am I right Clary?"

Clary chewed on her bottom lip, trying to remember what had happened to cause them to never celebrate their sixteenth anniversary, "I guess we just got busy, Jace works all the time and Jason, well you know how he's been with the whole driving thing."

Magnus's face dropped a little at the mention of his nephew, he knew what a hard time Jason was having with not being able to drive like his friends, "I know, really I do, however, tonight we're going to fix it, you're going to celebrate your anniversary tonight with Jace."

Alec's shocked expression mirrored that of Clary's. "Magnus, how or what is Clary supposed to do to celebrate their anniversary tonight at this hour?"

Magnus winked at Alec, "Just you wait and see," holding out his hand toward Clary, "come with me Biscuit, we've got to get you ready."

Alec sighed in frustration falling back to his previous position on the couch, "I'm sorry Clary, really I am."

Clary did not have time to ask Alec what he was sorry for; Magnus was already dragging her up the stairs.

Alec knew what was coming, he just sat there waiting.

"MAGNUS, YOU HAVE LOST YOUR FREAKIN MIND," Clary screamed from upstairs.

Alec knew it, shaking his head as he closed his eyes, "this is going to be a long night," Alec whispered as he let his head fall back against the couch.

XxXxXxX

"Why couldn't I drive my own car again," Clary grumbled from the back seat of Magnus's red Mercedes-Benz.

"Yeah, why couldn't she drive herself," Alec mumbled from the passenger seat.

Magnus seemed to be the only cheerful one in the car, "isn't it obvious, Clary will be riding home with Jace, that boy won't let her out of his sights after he see what little she's wearing."

"Mags," Clary felt her face redden.

"Oh Biscuit, embrace you sexy self, do you know how many women would die for that tight sexy body of yours?"

"Mags," Clary hissed, looking down at the black trench coat she was currently wearing.

Magnus waved a hand in the air, "Clary Wayland, we are almost there, you need to stop this self-loathing right here and now, you are beautiful, sexy as hell, now pull yourself together, you can't go in there acting all nervous, men like a woman to be confident in her body."

Clary shut her eyes tightly, could she really do this, was she even sexy, taking a breath as she tried to calm her breathing, "I can do this, I can do this, Mags you're right, I'm ready."

"Whoo-hoo Biscuit, now that's what I like to hear, bring out your red hot fierceness, Jace will not know what hit him," Magnus was beaming as he turned into the parking lot of the lawyer's office.

Alec looked out the window, muttering in a low voice, "I don't see this ending well."

XxXxXxX

Alec, Magnus and Clary were standing by Magnus's car, Clary was doing her best to calm her nerves before entering the building, "Clary," Magnus said softly, placing his hands gently on her shoulders, "you can do this, you're absolutely gorgeous, he's be a fool not to fall at your feet."

Clary looked up searching Magnus's cat like eyes, she found in them nothing but honesty, "thank you Mags."

Magnus leaned over kissing the top of Clary's head, "anything for my favorite redhead."

Clary turned to walk in the building, stopping when she heard Alec's voice, "Clary," she turned to Alec with a questioning look.

Alec walked over to Clary, stopping right in front of her, "Magnus is right, you're gorgeous, Jace would be an idiot if he didn't take notice."

Clary felt a huge smile appearing on her face, "thanks Alec."

"Don't mention it," Alec smiled, "we'll be out here for a few minutes, in case you need us."

Clary nodded before heading toward the large brick building, standing in front of the giant oak door, her eyes traveled back to Alec and Magnus once more, seeing them giving her thumbs up as she pulled open the door.

XxXxXxX

The front office waiting room was dark and quiet; the only thing that could be heard was Clary's breathing. Clary quickly entered the bathroom just outside of the waiting area, needing a few moments to control her nervousness. The bathroom was simple, white tiles covering every inch, Clary stood silently in front of the large mirror that stood beside the white porcelain sink. Removing the black trench coat with shaky hands, Clary allowed the coat to fall on the white tiled floors beneath her. Clary's bright green eyes sparkled in amazement as she took in her reflection, her bright red curls were flowing in soft waves around her tiny form stopping just at her bum and Clary's white freckled skin was silky and smooth contrasting quite nicely with her sexy ensemble. Her cheeks redden just thinking of the little material she was wearing, the outfit consisted of nothing but a thick red velvet ribbon, wrapped to perfection around her most intimate parts, stopping right at her breast tied in an elegant bow. Clary took a deep breath; she couldn't imagine what Jace's reaction would be. She allowed herself one more look in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom door.

XxXxXxX

"Magnus, let's get going," Alec whined as he leaned his back against the car.

"Do you know which office is Jace's," Magnus asked walking toward the back of the building.

Alec stood up swiftly, "Why, where are you going?"

Magnus ignored Alec completely.

Alec sprinted after Magnus, "What the hell Magnus, we are not about to watch my brother and sister-in-law have sex."

Magnus stopped abruptly, "no shit Lightwood, I just want to make sure that she's in there with Jace, she could have chickened out and I don't want to leave her stranded."

Alec knew that Magnus had reached his limits whenever he called him Lightwood, "that's his office right at the end on the corner," Alec was pointing to a large window at the far corner of the building.

"Thank you Alec," Magnus began to creep toward the window, hoping to find Clary and Jace wrapped in a warm embrace or something even better.

Alec stayed where he was; he had no desire to see Jace and Clary in an intimate setting.

"Alec," Magnus whispered loudly, pointing toward the front of the building.

"What," Alec answered, silently praying that Jace and Clary would notice Magnus spying in on them.

"Stop her, stop Clary now," Alec didn't think twice before turning to run into the building, there had been something urgent in Magnus's voice.

XxXxXxX

Clary stood in front of Jace's office, "it's either now or never Clary Wayland," she whispered before opening the door to her husband's office, not prepared at all for what she was about to find. When Clary had played the scenarios of how this night would unfold over in over in her mind, not once had this entered her mind. There Clary stood in nothing but ribbon and heels, her eyes wide with hurt as she took in the scene before her.

XxXxXxX

Here's another chapter of _**The Story of US**_ , I'm already working in the next chapter and hopefully I will have it up this weekend.

Please read and review – I know that a lot of you hate cliff hangers so I will be expecting some irritation from quite a few of you. I love to read all of your reviews – even the bad and the ugly, well maybe I don't necessarily enjoy reading the negative ones but I do appreciate that you took the time to review.

As always I do not own the characters, just the plot.

Oh and I made a reference to a book in this chapter, _**101 Nights of Great Sex**_ , it's a real book there's also another one, _**101 Nights of Romance**_. I do not own the rights to these books, nor have I read one but I have a friend that told me all about them and they sound amazing, especially for married couples. I will be mentioning the book more in upcoming chapters, letting you know exactly how it works.

Also if you haven't read my other stories, I beg you to give them a shot: _**Finding Clary, Dying Young, The Stand, The Hall of Shame, For the Love of the Game, Talk Dirty to Me, The Sperm Donor,**_ and _ **The Devil's Head.**_

I promise I am working on updating some of my other stories this weekend –


	5. Chapter 4

XxXxXxX

Clary stood in front of Jace's office, "it's either now or never Clary Wayland," she whispered before opening the door to her husband's office, not prepared at all for what she was about to find. When Clary had played the scenarios of how this night would unfold over in over in her mind, not once had this entered her mind. There Clary stood in nothing but ribbon and heels, her eyes wide with hurt as she took in the scene before her.

XxXxXxX

Clary stood frozen, there in front of her was the only man she had ever known, ever loved and now he was the only man that had ever broken her heart.

"Jaccce," Clary's voice was trembling as she stumbled forward, she had completely forgotten about her barely there attire.

Jace had been sitting behind his massive mahogany desk with none other but the blonde headed bitch; Kaelie Whitewillow sitting in his lap, their lips locked in what Clary could only assume was a passionate kiss. Jace jumped at the sound of Clary's voice, Kaelie not so much, she reluctantly moved when Jace all but pushed her on the floor, trying his best to make it over to where Clary was standing.

Clary opened her mouth to say something as Jace approached her but nothing came out.

Jace was in front of Clary his arm reaching out to her but not touching her, "Clary, I'm, that's not, I'm, baby God I'm so sorry."

Clary shook her head, she couldn't grasp what was happening, never, not once did she ever think this would be what was keeping Jace from coming home at night, anything but this.

She felt his hand touch her arm, the hand that had caressed every part of her body, the only hand that had ever touched her most intimate areas, "No-o, don't tou-ch me, plea-se, just," Clary held her hand out in front of her, stopping Jace from moving forward as she began moving away from him.

"Clary, please baby, just let me explain, please," Jace ran his hands through his messy blonde curls, tears swelling in his golden eyes as he watched his wife moving further and further away from him.

Clary could see the tears in his eyes, she could hear the raw emotion in his voice but what was she supposed to do?

Jace started moving toward Clary again but just as his hand reached out to grab her; Alec came running into Jace's office.

Alec stood protectively in front of Clary, "back off Jace."

Jace's face was shocked to see Alec there, "Alec, what the hell are you doing here?"

Alec's body tensed, "I should be asking you the same thing?"

"Alec, I need to talk to Clary, I need to explain, just move," Jace's voice was strained as he moved a little closer to his adopted brother.

Alec kept his stance ignoring Jace, "Clary, do you want to talk to him?"

"No," Clary's voice was quiet, she just wanted to leave, go anywhere but there.

Alec crossed his arm over his chest, "you heard her Jace, now I suggest you back off, now."

Jace chuckled darkly, "you think you can keep me from her, my wife."

"I don't want to but I will if I have to," Alec's voice was thick of emotion, he didn't want to hurt his brother but he would if Jace gave him no other choice.

Jace sighed, "Alec walk away, I'm going to talk to my wife."

Kaelie giggled from somewhere in the back ground, "Oh my Clary, what in heaven's is that thing you're wearing."

Alec turned to Clary, his bright blue eyes full of sympathy, "go get your coat, I'll be right behind you."

Clary nodded, her emerald eyes glistening with tears as she turned and left.

XxXxXxX

Alec watched Clary until she disappeared around the corner and then turned back to Jace, "I suggest you put that whore of yours on a leash, I'd never hit a woman but Isabelle sure would," Alec stepped closer to Jace, "you are an idiot," Alec pointed toward the door that Clary left through, "she was the best thing that ever happened to you, she never judged you for your past, she stayed with you, made you a better man and this is how you repay her, tell me Jace, I need to know how you could do this to your family, to her."

Jace took his hands, running them slowly down his face, " it wasn't what it looked like Alec, if you'd just let me explain," Jace sighed, "Clary will cool down tonight, I'll talk to her tomorrow, we'll work it out, everything will be fine, everything will go back to normal."

Alec gritted his teeth, "have you lost your fuckin mind?"

Jace walked back to his desk and sat down, "this really isn't any of your business Alec so I'd appreciate it if you'd leave."

Alec was shocked, he didn't know what he expected from his adopted brother but this was definitely not it, "you don't deserve her, you know that Jace and one day soon you may just find out what it's like to live without her," Alec did not give Jace time to reply before he stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

XxXxXxX

Clary stood in the bathroom, staring at her reflection, no longer was there a beautiful sexy woman looking back at her, now there was nothing but a broken woman with nothing but her disgrace.

"Biscuit," Magnus's spoke softly as he walked into the bathroom, his catlike eyes finding her immediately.

Clary wiped her hands across her make-up smeared face, "I know I'm a mess right, my night keeps getting better and better," her voice was dripping with bitterness as she continued to scrub the black lines from her face.

Without saying a word Magnus walked up behind her, wetting a paper towel he pulled her face up to him, "you Clary Wayland are not a mess, you're bold, beautiful and probably the strongest woman I've ever known," he gently wiped the makeup away from Clary's face as he continued, "I'm not going to sit here and tell you that bullshit about the things we go through make us stronger or that everything happens for a reason because sometimes I just think that's shit, people say that to make that person feel better, not knowing whether it's even true or not," Magnus dropped his hand from Clary's chin, "I'm not some higher power so I can't tell you what your future holds, I can't tell you that there is a reason for whatever this is," Magnus pulled Clary into his arms, hugging her tightly, "just don't let this destroy you, don't let this change you."

Clary broke in Magnus's arms right then and there, she was doing her best to be strong and resilient but she couldn't hide, not from him, "why Mags, why?"

"I wish I could tell you," Magnus was stroking Clary's hair, "all I know that hoe's ugly."

Clary shook her head in Magnus's chest, "no she's not."

Magnus pushed Clary back and bent down to pick her coat up off the floor, "I know she doesn't hold a candle to you," Magnus draped the coat around Clary's tiny frame, "we better go check on Alec, you know how he gets when he mad."

"Okay," Clary nodded, "I'm ready to home, just take me home."

Magnus didn't say a word, his face was full of pity as he followed Clary out of the bathroom, Alec was standing right outside the door waiting for them, "Clary, are you okay," Alec placed his hand around Clary's shoulder.

"No, but can we just go, I want to go home," Clay's voice was full of anguish and despair, "please, I don't want to be here."

"Of course," Alec helped Clary move toward the front door of the building with Magnus following closely behind them.

XxXxXxX

Here is another chapter for _**The Story of US**_ , I hope you enjoy.

Please read and review, let me know what you think

FYI: This story will not have major CLACE in it for some time, Jace and Clary will interact but it will get much worse before it gets better, I need you to have patience with this story, pretty please.

If you haven't checked out my other stories please do: _**The Stand, Finding Clary, Dying Young, The Sperm Donor, Talk Dirty to Me**_ and _ **For the Love of the Game.**_

The next story to be updated will be _**Dying Young**_ – I PROMISE!

XxXxXxX

XxXxXxX


	6. Chapter 5

XxXxXxX

Clary was barely aware of the voices that were floating in the air around her, her head hurt, like a severe hangover kind of hurt, "Shit," she muttered as she tried to open her eyes.

"Clary, thank God, I thought Magnus killed you," Alec's voice sounded relieved.

"Uh-huh," Clary was still trying to focus on her surroundings, everything was molding together.

"Clary, you're at home, in your bed," Alec whispered, he must have realized that she was having trouble.

Clary rubbed her hands down her face, "what happened?"

"Um, well after we left Jace, you, well you freaked out, you refused to go back to our house so we brought you home, Magnus couldn't stand seeing you so upset, he gave you one of his Xanax pills, you passed out after that," Alec's voice sounded strained.

Clary sighed, "No wonder I feel like shit," she pulled herself up in the bed, her eyes were able to finally focus, "I'm sorry Alec, I shouldn't have drug you and Magnus into our mess."

Alec was standing at the end of the bed, "hey, we're family, that's what family does."

Clary gave Alec a small smile, "where's Magnus?"

"He went to make coffee, I think he was trying to get away from me," Alec moved to where he was sitting on the bed closer to Clary.

"You guys are amazing, thank you, for everything," Clary pushed her bedcovers down, "I need to shower and get to work, I hope I'm not late."

Alec frowned, "Um, Clary it's already past eleven, Magnus called Isabelle; she said she'd take care of everything."

Clary's green eyes widened, "What?"

Alec jumped from the bed, "we couldn't wake you, and its Friday so we just thought it'd give you the weekend to figure things out, that way you didn't have to deal with seeing anyone at school or anything, I'm sorry."

Clary held her hand up in the air, "stop Alec, don't apologize, none of this is your fault or anyone else's," Clary stood from the bed, "it's all on me and Jace, we're to blame," Clary walked toward the bathroom, "I need a shower."

Alec nodded, "yeah, a shower, that's a great idea."

"Alec, tell Magnus the doors unlocked, if he wouldn't mind bringing me a cup of coffee, that'd be great," Clary called out from the bathroom as she turned the shower on.

"Will do," Alec hollered back before leaving the room.

XxXxXxX

Clary felt more like herself after finishing her shower; she was sitting on her bed wearing her favorite sweats and an oversized T-shirt, her read curls were piled up in a messy bun on top of her head.

"Biscuit, well I'm glad to see you've showered at least, I'm not thrilled with your clothing choice though," Magnus walked in with a cup of coffee in between his hands.

Clary sighed, "I'm not going out Mags, now is that mine, please say it is."

Magnus nodded passing the steaming cup to Clary, "How are you feeling?"

Clary took a sip of her coffee, "better now that I have this," Clary raised her coffee cup, "thanks for making it."

Magnus sat beside Clary on the bed, his catlike eyes studying her closely, "Jace came by last night."

Clary was taken back, she wasn't expecting that, "he did, why?"

Magnus rolled his eyes, "why do you think Clary?"

Clary continued to sip on her coffee, "I don't know Mags, and honestly I don't care."

"What did you say," Magnus was shocked.

Clary shrugged, "I'm tired Magnus, I'm just tired."

Magnus's face turned read, "so what," he was mad, "I'm tired too Clary so does that mean I should just give up, throw away my life with Alec."

Clary felt tears starting to form, "No, that's not what I meant Magnus, you have no idea what it's been like for me, what I've went through," Clary bit her bottom lip, begging the tears to stay away, "I know it's my fault that I got pregnant at sixteen, I do and I don't regret Jason for one minute but," the tears began to fall down Clary's delicate features as she continued, "but ever since I got pregnant, I had to fight for everything, my friends laughed at me, whispered things about me behind my back, and even though I had only ever been with Jace I was called a slut, a whore and every other vile word they could think of," Clary wiped the tears from her face as she continued, "and then people said I did it on purpose, I got pregnant so Jace had to marry me, they would say he'd never stay with me if I weren't pregnant, I wasn't good enough for him, pretty enough, so I broke up with him," Clary took a breath, "of course he found out, we got married and then I had Jason, it was hard, so hard, I had no idea what I was doing, being a wife and then a mother was a lot to take in, Jace and I had no clue what we were doing, we fought all the time, if it weren't for our families, we wouldn't have made it, we were just too young, I was terrified of being a mother, poor Jason, I don't know how he survived the first years of his life, but then Jace and I were never alone, he was either at school or Jason was up and had to have my undivided attention," Clary sighed, looking over at Magnus, "things got better, we found our routine, when Jason started school I still had to deal with the whispers but this time it was from older moms but they got over it eventually, then everything was good until Jace started working for the firm and then Jason started having seizures, it became overwhelming, Jace worked all the time, I took Jason to all of his MRIs and EEGs, Jace never went to any of his appointments, he still doesn't and then this last time, when Jason was admitted to the hospital, Jace only came up to the hospital twice, twice Magnus," Clary felt more tears coming, "I know it's not Jace's fault, it's mine too, okay, I take part of the blame but I can't do it anymore Mags, I just can't, I'm too tired."

Magnus quickly moved toward Clary, pulling her into his arms, "Shhh, I get it; I'm here for you no matter what you decide."

Clary buried her face deeper in Magnus's chest, "thank you Mags, thank you for being my friend."

Magnus pulled Clary back, "Hey now," Clary looked up meeting Magnus's catlike eyes, "I'm your friend no matter what, nothing will ever change that, got it."

"Got it," Clary fell back against Magnus, allowing him to comfort her.

"Me too," Alec appeared in Clary's doorway, "sorry I was eavesdropping, Clary I had no clue it was like that for you, I'm sorry."

Clary smiled, "that's just some of it, but you know what, it doesn't matter, it was forever ago," Clary closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing, "I need to tell you both something, I don't know if you're going to like it or agree with it but I need your support in this, please," Clary opened her eyes, darting from Magnus to Alec.

"Spit it out Clary," Magnus answered, eyeing her as if he already knew what she was about to say.

XxXxXxX

Clary stood from the bed, she was picking at her fingers, and "I've decided to call Luke."

Alec's face paled, "Clary."

Magnus covered his face with his hands, "You've officially lost it, why would you do that, I mean it, you haven't even talked to Jace, doesn't he deserve that."

Clary felt her face redden, "Like he talked to me before he allowed that bitch to stick her tongue down his throat, no this is my decision, not yours, not Jason's, he only has the rest of this year and next before he graduates and then he'll leave me, no, it's time, I'm making the call with or without your support."

Alec clasped his hands in front of him, "Clary please, please just think about this, I mean I know Jace screwed up but if you could've seen him last night, he was so, he was a mess Clary, please don't do this, not yet."

Clary shook her head walking toward her purse, "and what was I Alec, was I not a mess, was I not made a fool of in front of Kaelie, no," Clary grabbed her phone from her purse, "I'm not changing my mind, I deserve to be happy," Clary stopped for a minute and looked back at Alec and then at Magnus, "I love Jace, I love him so much but we're not happy, we haven't been happy, I deserve happiness and believe it or not I want Jace to be happy too."

Magnus shook his head frowning, "you're making a mistake Clary, you haven't even talked to Luke since your mother ran off with him, I thought you hated him."

Clary was looking back down at her phone scrolling through her contacts, "well seeing as Jace's firm is the best there is around here, I have no other choice but this doesn't change the fact that I have issues with him and my mother but I need a lawyer, a good one and that's Luke."

Magnus stood from the bed and walked over to Alec, "Clary, I love you, I do but I'm going to tell Jace what's going on, he has a right to know."

Clary nodded, not looking up from her phone, "Mags I'm fine with that, I don't want to put you and Alec in the middle of this, that's why I told you first, tell Jace whatever, hell tell him everything, I have nothing to hide, I don't want the house or his money, I just want out."

Alec still looked pale, "I guess we'll just leave you to it then, I'll bring your car back over this afternoon in case you need it, Clary?"

Clary looked up this time, she could clearly see the hurt in Alec's eyes, he looked devastated, "Oh Alec," Clary rushed over to Alec and Magnus and did her best to wrap her arms around both of them, "I promise you both, it's all going to be okay, it's fine, wait and see, when Jace finds out that I'm not going after the house or his money he'll be okay with it," Clary looked between the two men surrounding her, "please don't be mad with me, I love you both so much, I need my friends by me through this, I'm not asking you to choose sides but don't hate me, I couldn't take that."

"Biscuit, just because I don't agree with you doesn't mean I don't love you," Magnus pulled Clary close to him and kissed the top of her head, "I don't expect you to stay in a marriage that you're not happy in, I just want you to be sure before you make this very BIG decision, I always thought you and Jace were in love and happy, I would've never known you two were this unhappy."

"I know," Clary whispered, "we've had been okay but only because he refused to discuss, I'd even mentioned going to therapy, Jace said no, that what we were going through was normal, we barely have sex anymore, we don't argue but that's only because he's never home, and now I know why."

"Clary," Alec had tears in his eyes, "I'm so sorry, we'll be here for you, always."

Clary nodded, "okay, enough with the tears, go on you two, get out of here."

Alec and Magnus walked toward the door, "We'll check on you later when we bring your car back," Alec tried to smile but Clary could tell it was fake.

"Bye guys," Clary waved and watched as they left before turning her eyes back on her phone.

XxXxXxX

Without thinking she quickly dialed Luke's office number, she knew if she didn't hurry up and call him, she may chicken out.

The phone rang only twice before a young woman picked up, "Good afternoon you've reached Luke Garroway's office."

Clary felt her breath leave her, what was she thinking, was she really going through with this, could she?

XxXxXxX

A new chapter for _The Story of Us_ , I hope you enjoy it

Please read and review, I live for your reviews!

If this is your first time reading one of my stories, please check out my other ones too _: Dying Young, Finding Clary, For the Love of the Game, The Sperm Donor, Talk Dirty to Me_ and _The Stand._


	7. Chapter 6

Jace was sitting at his desk going through a case file that Mr. Whitewillow had left on his desk, "Mr. Wayland," Kaelie was smiling as she stood in the doorway of Jace's office.

"Yes, what is it Kaelie," Jace asked as he looked up.

"There's a Magnus Bane here to see you, I told him now wasn't a good time," Kaelie stopped speaking when Magnus strolled past her walking into Jace's office.

"Thank you for announcing my arrival to Mr. Wayland, you may go now," Magnus was waving his hand at Kaelie as if she was a dog and he was shooing her off.

Kaelie stomped one of her black high heels on the hardwood floor, "I have never been so disrespected, Jace are you going to let him speak to me like that?"

Jace shook his head at Kaelie, "Not now Kaelie, just go."

Kaelie stood in the doorway frozen, anger apparent on her face, "I, uh, fine, I'll be at my desk if you need me," she stomped away; Jace and Magnus could hear the clacking of her heels as she left.

Magnus sat in a large brown leather chair that was facing Jace's desk, "You look terrible."

Jace sighed; he knew Magnus was right, he knew he looked awful, he felt awful, he felt worse than awful, "well I'm sure if you weren't allowed to sleep in your own home, you wouldn't look much better."

Magnus's frowned, "I'm truly sorry about last night, but Clary was in no shape to talk and Alec was just worried about her, he didn't mean those things he said to you, you know that, don't you?"

"Why are you here Magnus," Jace couldn't do this right now, he didn't have the energy.

Magnus crossed his legs, "Question is why are you here?"

Jace closed the case file he had been studying and held it up for Magnus to see, "I'm trying to work, now if this isn't important, can we please discuss this later, I'm busy."

Magnus chuckled darkly, his cat eyes boring into Jace's, "like you were busy last night?"

Jace's face hardened, "don't, just don't, what happened last night, it's done, it's over, there will be no more discussion on the matter."

Magnus folded his hands in his lap, his eyes never wavering from Jace's, "I'm not here to discuss last night with you, in fact I'm not here for you at all."

"Then why are you here," Jace leaned over his desk.

"I'm here for Alec," Magnus's voice softened as he spoke Alec's name.

Jace nodded, his eyes looking down at the file on his desk, "Ah, I see," Jace hated fighting with Alec, he couldn't even remember the last time they fought, "Magnus, I'm not angry with Alec; everything will work out, just give it time."

Magnus shook his head, "Spoken like a true lawyer, put it off, don't discuss it, let things simmer," Magnus uncrossed his legs and stood, walking over to Jace's desk he placed his hands down and leaned toward him, "while you let things simmer, your brother is at home making himself sick over you and Clary, I've never seen him so upset, not since before he told his parent's about us."

Jace leaned back in his large leather chair, "I'll talk to Alec but not now, now I'm working and I'd like to get back to it if you don't mind."

Magnus's eyes were blazing with anger as he leaned even further across Jace's desk, "You're not the same man I saw last night, that man knew that he was on the brink of losing what mattered most to him," Magnus removed his hands from Jace's desk and stood, "you Jace Wayland are a coward and you're about to find out what it feels like to be alone," Magnus turned away from Jace's desk and started for the door.

"You're always so dramatic Bane," Magnus stopped but didn't turn towards Jace, "Clary's going to get over this, she'll call me begging me to come home to work it all out," Jace stood from his chair waiting for Magnus's reply.

Magnus still did not make a move to turn back to Jace instead he shook his head, "you keep believing that Jace," Magnus walked toward the doorway, stopping just before he walked through it, to look at Jace once more, "she's done Jace, I don't know what made this time different but she's given up, she's done fighting."

Jace slammed his fist on the top of his desk, "that's bullshit Bane and you know it, Clary wouldn't leave me, she needs me!"

Magnus frowned, "that's where you're wrong Jace, Clary may have needed you years ago but not anymore, she's stronger than you think, Jace," Magnus sighed, "she's called Luke."

Jace's face paled, "she what," his voice was barely a whisper.

"We tried to talk her out of it but she refused to listen, she was calling him when we left her this morning, I'm sorry Jace, I truly am," Magnus's voice was full of sadness.

"Clary hates Luke," Jace ran his hands through his hair, "why, how could she do this to me, to our family?"

Magnus shrugged his shoulders, "maybe she's tired, maybe she's realized that it's never going to be the fairytale she's always wished for or maybe it was the fact she came here last night to find your secretary on your lap with her tongue shoved down your throat," Magnus's voice was rising, his body shaking with anger, "you did this Jace, you, not Clary, not Jason, you and now you have to deal with the repercussions."

Jace opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out, his throat was dry, he couldn't find his voice and even if he could, he didn't have anything to say.

XxXxXxX

"Izzy," Clary rolled her eyes at Isabelle, "I told you, it's over between me and Jace, we can't live like this anymore, I can't and I won't," Clary turned away from her sister-in-law, continuing to pack her suitcase.

"That is absolute bullshit Clary Wayland," Isabelle pushed Clary's suitcase aside, "why are you giving up so easily, this isn't the Clary I know," Isabelle grabbed Clary's arm, pulling her roughly, "now man 'up and tell me what the hell is going on."

Clary's yanked her arm here of Isabelle's grip, "dammit Izzy that hurt," Clary rubbed her arm as she glared at Izzy, "you wanna know what's going on Iz, fine I'll tell you what's going on, I went to Jace's office planning to surprise him, and can you guess what I found?"

Isabelle bit her bottom lip, "I know, Alec told me."

"If Alec already told you, then why the hell are you here," Clary placed her hands on her hips, her green eyes filled with rage as she stared up at Isabelle.

Isabelle stepped closer to Clary, "because the Clary I know wouldn't just give up, the Clary I know would fight for her family, would fight for Jace, like she's always done."

Clary's face softened as she took a small step back, her eyes turning to her half packed suitcase, "I'm not that Clary anymore."

Isabelle reached out, placing her hand on Clary's shoulder, "of course you're still that Clary, you're just tired that's all."

Clary shook Isabelle's hand off her shoulder, "no, no I'm not," Clary moved to where she was facing Isabelle again, "I'm not sixteen anymore Izzy, I've grown up, my thoughts and dreams aren't the same, yeah when I was sixteen all I saw was Jace, I loved him more than anything in this world, as long as I had him everything was perfect," Clary sighed, "but things change Iz, we got married, became parents, being sixteen married with a baby kinda changes your perspective on life ya know and now that Jason is older I've realized that it's time, time for me to live, to breathe for the first time in sixteen years."

Isabelle's eyes were feeling with tears, "Clary, I can't imagine what it's been like for you, getting married and having a baby at such a young age but that doesn't mean you just divorce your husband, you and Jace have beat the odds, when so many thought you wouldn't make it you did, you two have done something most people can't, you fought for each other, you stayed together even though you had so many obstacles in your way, don't you see Clary, can't you see that your marriage is something to be proud of, something other people wish for."

Clary chuckled, "you're joking right, just because two people stay married doesn't mean that they're happy Isabelle, I love your brother, I do love him more than anything but it doesn't matter, not now."

"How can you say it doesn't matter," Isabelle grabbed both of Clary's shoulders, her brown eyes searching Clary's green.

"It just doesn't Iz," Clary pulled away from Isabelle and walked into the bathroom.

Isabelle stomped her foot, "Clary, stop running away from me, you've got to face this."

Clary stuck her head out of the bathroom door, her green eyes overflowing with tears, "I am facing it, I called Luke this morning, he'll be here tomorrow."

Isabelle gasped, "No Clary, you can't do this."

XxXxXxX

Jason was sitting on the bleachers, his eyes scanning the football field, he had told Max and the others to go on without him; he knew that he'd have to call someone to pick him up later but he didn't care, he needed to be alone right now, his emotions were all over the place and Jason knew if he didn't get a handle on them he would hurt someone.

Jason closed his eyes as the wind began to blow through his messy curls, he should be at home with his mom, comforting her but Jason knew she wouldn't let him, no Clary Wayland did not show weakness, she was too busy being super wife, super mom and super teacher, she didn't have time for anything else, not even herself.

"Jason, is that you son," Jason opened his eyes finding Coach Verlac standing at the bottom of the bleachers looking up at him.

Jason stood, "Yes sir, I was just leaving."

Coach Verlac shook his head as he came up the bleachers, "sit, I'm glad you're here," Jason nodded and took a seat, "I've been wanting to talk to you about football," Coach Verlac took a seat by Jason on the bleachers, "I was supposed to have lunch with your mom today but your Aunt Isabelle told me she was sick."

Jason stiffened, he wasn't so sure he like the idea of Coach Verlac having lunch with his mom, "Yes sir, my dad's taking care of her, she'll be fine," Jason knew he was lying and wasn't even sure why he did it, it wasn't like Coach Verlac was hitting on her or anything, he just knew that he didn't have a good feeling about this new Coach.

Coach Verlac nodded; "Hmmm, that's interesting," Jason noticed that the Coach seemed aggravated, angry even, "so your dad's taking care of her?"

Jason gave the Coach a forced smile, "yes sir."

Coach Verlac's eyes darkened for a moment before he quickly composed himself, "that's good, well I'll get to see her on Monday," the Coach stood, "see you at practice on Monday."

"Coach Verlac?"

The Coach had already turned away from Jason, "Yeah."

"I thought you said you needed to talk to me about football," Jason watched as the Coach turned back to face him.

"Yes, I just wanted to say that you're doing a great job," the Coach gave Jason a thumbs up, "tell your mom I said to feel better and I'll see her at lunch Monday."

Jason bit the inside of his cheek as he watched Coach Verlac disappear down the bleachers, after Jason could no longer see him, he pulled out his cell phone, dialing his Uncle Alec's number, "Hey, do you mind picking me up at the football field, I want to check on mom."

XxXxXxX

Here is a new chapter to _**The Story of Us**_ , I hope you enjoy it!

I do not own the characters; I just own the crazy plot.

Thank you for taking the time to read my story, please review, I love to know what your thoughts are.


	8. Chapter 7

The ride home had been quiet, Jason wasn't in the mood to talk and that's why he had called his Uncle Alec to pick him up, he never pushed Jason to talk, he let him be and for that Jason was truly thankful.

Jason turned to his Uncle, "How bad is it?"

Alec's grip on the steering wheel tightened, "Jason, I don't know, it's complicated."

Jason raised an eyebrow; his Uncle never lied to him, until now, "Complicated?"

Alec sighed, "I'm sorry that was a lie," his grip tightened on the wheel to the point that his knuckles were turning white, "I'm going to tell you the truth Jason, it's not good, your mom, I've never seen her like this, she's given up, we tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen to me or Magnus."

"What happened," Jason already knew what Alec's answer would be but he still asked anyways.

"Jason, you know if you want to know the answer to that, you'll have to call your father," Alec shook his head slightly, a small smile playing on his lips, "I've gotta give you this, you're persistent."

Jason chuckled, ever since he was little his Uncle taught him that you never betrayed someone, no matter what that person did, you always do the right thing, "What can I say, you never know unless you try."

Alec pulled into the Wayland's driveway and turned off the ignition, "Jason," Jason's bright green eyes met his bright blue, "if you need me, you know I'm here, no matter when or where I'm there."

Jason swallowed, "Yes sir but you've always been, what's changed?"

Alec closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them once more, "Nothing's changed yet, I just need you to know that no matter what, I'm always here for you, no matter where you're at, what you're doing, you call me, I'm there no questions asked."

Jason nodded, "I know, I've always known that you have my back Uncle Al," Jason took a breath, "I guess I should go in, huh?"

Alec placed a hand on Jason's shoulder, "Not if you don't want to, you can always come to my house, Uncle Magnus would love to see you."

Jason smiled but it was forced, "I want to go in; I want to be there for her, it's just so hard, she won't talk to me."

"Jason, your mom's just trying to protect you, that's all," Alec removed his hand from Jason's shoulder and turned his gaze to the house, "I wish you could've known them before all this, your mom and dad, they were something, did your mom ever tell you that we didn't get along?"

Jason's bright green eyes grew, "What?"

"Of course she didn't." Alec shook his head before turning to meet Jason's questioning eyes, "it was my fault entirely, I was cruel to her."

"What," Jason knew he was repeating himself but he didn't know what else to say, Alec had always been the one person Jason thought was perfect; he didn't have any faults, not to Jason anyways.

Alec pinched his eyebrows together, a frown present on his face, "I didn't know your mom until Jace, your dad brought her home, he'd never done that before, ever and from the moment I saw them together, I thought I hated her, I was cruel to her, but Clary she was, God she was kind, too kind, no matter what I said, what I did, she never retaliated, you know she's the one that called me out on being gay," Alec closed his eyes, "she had come to the house, looking for Jace, I was the only one there, so when she came in to wait I started in on her immediately, I was vile, told her that the only reason Jace was dating her was so he could tell everyone he took her virginity, I said other things too, told her that she would never be good enough for him, that she was nothing compared to the great Jace Wayland, it was disgusting," Alec opened his eyes, his bright blue eyes turning to Jason, "I knew she was trying not to cry, but I kept pushing, told her that Jace would get tired of her, move on to someone better, prettier, I even told her that Jace didn't love her, that he never would."

Jason was shocked, his green eyes saw the remorse in his Uncle's eyes but still he couldn't help but feel anger towards the man he had always deemed to be perfect, "Why, why would you do that to her," his voice came out harsh.

Alec didn't answer Jason, he continued with his story as if Jason had never interrupted, "Clary started crying after that, I thought I'd enjoy finally breaking her, but I didn't, I still felt empty, like I always did, I turned to leave her in the living room but when I turned to walk away she came up behind me and pushed me with a force I wouldn't have thought possible, that's when she unleashed her anger on me, it was the first and last time she's ever yelled at me," Alec turned away from Jason and looked back at the Wayland's home, "your mom was the first person who had the guts to tell me the truth, she saved my life that night and she doesn't even know it," Alec's voice had become quiet as he continued to stare at the house that belonged to his brother and sister.

Jason opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it, he was trying to understand where his Uncle was coming from, why was he telling him this now, more importantly Jason was trying to control his emotions, he knew what happened between his mother and Uncle happened before he was even thought of but Jason couldn't help but want to unleash a string of hateful words out on the man that caused his mother so much pain.

Alec's shoulders were slumped, his face showing nothing but remorse, regret, "Your mom, she pushed me and when I turned to face her, she spewed her angry words on me, but it was the truth, every single word was the absolute truth, told me that I was just jealous of what she and Jace had, that I was angry that Jace was no longer on the path of self-destruction with me, and then she said it, the big secret that everyone seemed to know but refused to speak, she told me I was a coward, that I was not willing to stand up and be a man instead I wanted to drag Jace down with me, then her voice lowered, she even tried to reach out and touch me, she said that being gay wasn't something to be ashamed of, that I wasn't bad or sick for what I was and that's when I," Alec's voice broke, he had tears in his sad blue eyes and his hands were trembling.

"You what," Jason's voice was barely a whisper, "what did you do," he didn't realize that he was leaning over the console toward his Uncle, intrigued by the stories unfolding events.

Alec fisted his hands together, his voice laced with self-hatred as he finished his story, "when I heard Clary tell me that being gay was nothing to be ashamed of, I snapped, I grabbed her roughly by her tiny shoulders, my fingers digging into skin through her thin shirt, I knew she was scared, knew she was in pain but I didn't care, I threatened her, told her if she ever spewed such lies again I'd kill her, then I shoved her against the wall and stormed away, she never told Jace or anyone, I tried to talk to her once about it but she waved it off telling me to forget it that it was nothing, we never spoke of it again, you're the first person I've ever told that story to," Alec slowly moved his eyes to Jason's, his bright blue eyes filled with uncertainty as he searched Jason's green eyes.

Jason could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he stared back into his Uncle's eyes, he could see how upset Alec was, Jason could hear it in his voice but that didn't change the fact that he hurt his mom, "Why'd you tell me this now?"

"I wanted you to know that your mom has been through a lot in her life, some things I know, some things I don't, I need you to know that everything she's done or hasn't done is because she loves you, when Clary loves, she loves with all she is, she'll do whatever it takes to make the one she loves happy, even if it means ruining herself in the process, and even though she's strong, the strongest woman I know, she still needs help, needs to be cared for, loved," Alec gave Jason a sad smile, "she doesn't want sympathy, she may even push you away but don't let her, be patient, just be there for your mom, she's hurting, I've never seen her like this, never, she's trying to hide it but I know her and I know she spiraling and I'm worried about her," Jason watched in amazement as a small tear trickled down his Uncle's face, he couldn't remember ever seeing Alec cry, never.

Jason nodded, he couldn't stay angry with Alec and Jason knew that it took courage for him to share that story with him, "Uncle Al, thank you for telling me, I know it must've been hard for you to share that with me."

Alec rubbed his hands down his face, trying to hide the tears that were falling but it was too late, Jason had already seen them, "I hope you don't think less of me," his voice was unsure, questioning.

Jason placed his hand on his Uncle's shoulder, squeezing it gently, "Never, it's like mom tells me it's not our mistakes that make us who we are but what we learn from them."

Alec's breath caught, he grabbed Jason meeting him halfway over the console to hug him, "I love you kid, more than you know," Alec patted Jason lightly on the back before releasing him, "thank you Jason, for understanding."

Jason smirked, his family wasn't big on the touchy feely moments, he knew his Uncle was becoming uncomfortable, "Hey it's just who I am."

Alec chuckled, "Get outta here," Jason opened the passenger door to step out, "Jason," Jason turned to look back at his Uncle, "remember to be patient with her, call me if you need me."

"Aye Aye captain," Jason stood from the car, "thanks for the ride Uncle Al, love ya man."

"Love you too," Alec gave Jason a small wave as he started the ignition and started to pull out of the driveway.

Jason stood in the driveway watching Alec drive off, he was trying to sort out this new revelation about his mother, he wanted nothing more than to be there for her, like she was always there for him but that meant Jason would have to hold his tongue and be patient with her like his Uncle said, "I can do this, I can do this," Jason repeated the words over and over to himself as he made his way to the front door of his house, it was time for him and his mom to have a heart to heart, hopefully.

XxXxXxX

Okay guys here is a new chapter for The Story of Us, hope you love it!

Now I have to dedicate this chapter to the very persistent guest that has left messages on all of my other updates, it made me smile to see that you were so adamant about me updating this story, I'm so glad you love it as much as I do.

Thank you for all your reviews and for taking the time to read my stories, I truly appreciate it!

As always, I do not own the characters, just the plot!

Please remember to review!


	9. Chapter 8

Clary was sitting on the floor in her bedroom, her eyes bloodshot from crying, her hair was pinned on top of her head in a messy bun, in front of her was a large black picture book containing various memories, wedding pictures, pictures of Jason's birth and all of his birthdays, holiday photos, it contained every special moment that the two of them had shared. Her finger traced a picture of Jace, it was a picture from a couple of years ago, the two of them were sitting on the couch at his parent's home, Jace was looking at her and smiling, it was the kind of smile that took up his entire face, he was happy, they were happy. Clary placed her hand over heart as a silent sob shook her body, she never realized that moving on from Jace would hurt so much and it did, it hurt so much, too much. She couldn't even explain the pain she was feeling, it was as if someone had ripped her chest open and was carving her heart slowly.

"Mom, Mom are you home," Clary placed her hand over her mouth, Jason couldn't be here, he should be with Max, he should be anywhere but there with her, she couldn't let him see her, not like this.

Clary jumped up from the floor and shoved the picture under her bed, she stumbled into her bathroom looking at herself in the mirror, she was a mess, no she was a train wreck. Her eyes were dull, red and swollen, there were pieces of her red hair falling down around and the rest of her hair was piled on top of head in a messy bun, she was wearing Jace's old football jacket over her oversized T-shirt and sweatpants, the jacket looked more like a dress on her but she didn't care, she had wanted to smell him, feel him.

Clary continued to stare at her appearance, "No, wonder he wanted someone else," she whispered to her appearance in the mirror.

"What did you say," Clary gasped at she turned to find Jason standing in the doorway of her bathroom, she thought she had locked her bedroom door, obviously she hadn't.

Clary shook her head violently, "Nothing, it was nothing, what are you doing home, I thought you'd be with Max and the other guys," Clary knew by Jason's body posture her had heard what she said, every word.

"No, you don't get to do that, I heard Mom, I heard what you said," Clary frowned, she didn't want to involve Jason in their mess, he may look like an adult but he wasn't, he was still her baby boy, "Mom, just tell me, please, what did he do?"

Clary closed her eyes, she needed a minute, no, she needed longer, much longer but she knew Jason wouldn't give her that, he would pester her to death until she gave him an explanation, "Can you give me a minute Jason," Clary opened her eyes to find Jason staring at her, his bright green eyes filled with stress and worry, "I just need a minute and then, then we can talk, okay, just give me a minute to get myself together."

Clary watched as Jason's body tensed making his muscles look twice as big as they really were, "Fine," Clary knew that he was making himself hold back his anger, "I'll just be downstairs," Jason turned and left her bedroom, Clary could hear him stomping down the stairs.

Clary sighed in defeat, what was she supposed to tell Jason, he already had enough on him, she didn't know how much more he could take before something bad happened.

XxXxXxX

Jason was still sitting in his office, his hand was gripping the phone, he had dialed the same number over and over again but he never pressed the last number that would cause the other line to ring. What was he supposed to say to her, that he was sorry, that he still loved, he never stopped, no, he couldn't say that, he couldn't say any of those things, not after what she saw last night, she would never believe him. Jace growled in frustration as he slammed the phone back down, he was angry, he was hurt, how could she do this to him without even talking to him.

Jace snatched up the phone again but this time he dialed a different number, a number he had not dialed in several years, "Hello," a woman's voice answered after a few rings, Jace swallowed, what would Clary do when she found out he had called her, would it make things worse between them, "Hello, is anyone there," Jace knew if he didn't say something soon she would hang up, maybe just maybe she could help.

"Hello Jocelyn," Jace covered his eyes with his free hand, his heart was beating so fast that he thought it might explode, for some strange reason he thought he had just made a mistake in calling Clary's mother, another mistake.

"Yes, this is she," Jocelyn's voice was soft, carefree so much like Clary's.

"Jocelyn, it's me, Jace," Jace could feel the sweat beads beginning to roll down his forehead; he knew this move would either help him or destroy him.

"Jace," Jocelyn's voice was surprised; Jace could only imagine what her facial features looked like.

"Yes, the one and only Jace Wayland," he couldn't help be cocky, it was who he was.

The phone was silent for what seemed like a long time, "Why are you calling me Jace?"

"I thought, I, I don't," Jace felt sick; "I need your help."

"Oh," Jocelyn answered.

Jace ran his free hand through his sweaty hair, "I didn't know who else to call, please Jocelyn," Jace never said please, never.

"Jace," Jocelyn's voice sounded sympathetic, "I'm so sorry, I wish I could help but I can't."

Jace was pulling at the ends of his hair, "You can't or you won't."

"Does it matter," Jace bit the inside of his cheek, he knew that yelling at Jocelyn wouldn't help his case.

"No, I guess it doesn't," Jace's voice sounded defeated, "I just hoped that you would want to help your daughter," Jace knew he shouldn't have said that, it was a low blow and he knew it.

"How dare you Jace Wayland," Jocelyn's voice cracked, "I am helping my daughter, what I'm not doing is helping you."

Jace shot up from his chair, "How, how are you helping her," Jace was worried now, "tell me Jocelyn, how are you helping Clary when we both know she hasn't spoken to you in years, so tell me how are you helping her?"

"I think you know," Jocelyn answered back in a clipped tone.

Jace bent over clutching his stomach with his free hand, he was nauseous, "No, God no, you, you can't Jocelyn, you can't let her do this to me."

Jace could have sworn he heard Jocelyn gasp, "From what I heard you did this Jace, not my daughter."

Jace fell on his knees, "Don't do this, just don't."

Jace hated talking to people on the phone because you couldn't see their face, you couldn't see their eyes, Jace truly believed that eyes were windows to the soul and he had become a master at reading people through their eyes, he could tell by studying someone's eyes how they truly felt whether they were lying or not but that talent wouldn't help him now, right now he was at the mercy of words and words could be twisted, words could be turned into lies and Jace hated that, he hated being vulnerable, he hated being weak.

"Jace," the voice on the other line was no longer Jocelyn's, no this was a man's voice and Jace knew exactly who the voice belonged to.

"Son, you still there," Jace was trying to reign in his emotions; he couldn't allow this man to hear the desperation in his voice.

Jace took a deep breath, "It's been a long time Mr. Garroway."

Jace could only imagine the confusion on Luke's face, he was sure that Jocelyn had told Luke that he was falling apart on the other end of the phone, she could never deal with confrontation, no she ignored it, ran from it or had someone else deal with it, this time she was letting her new husband handle it.

"Hello Jace, how are you this evening," Luke's voice was like velvet, this was his business voice, his lawyer voice.

Jace stood from the floor and sat in his leather chair at his desk, "I'm well Lucian, thank you for asking, and you," Jace smirked, he knew Luke would hate the fact he used his real name.

Jace was aware that he was playing a dangerous game with the man on the other line, a man that had the potential to take everything from him, a man that could destroy him but he couldn't help himself, part of him craved to go up against the best and though Jace hated to admit it, Luke Garroway was one of the best, if not the best and everyone knew it, including Luke.

Luke chuckled darkly on the other line, "I'm well Mr. Wayland, in fact my lovely wife and I are about to board a private plane."

Jace felt his chest tighten, "How nice, going on a vacation of sorts?"

"Something like that, we are actually going to see our daughter," Jace felt the room begin to move around him.

"Mr. Wayland," Mr. Garroway's voice came through the receiver, Jace knew he had to say something, anything, he wasn't sure he could though.

"Yes, I'm here," Jace was leaning back in his leather chair; his custom made dress shirt was drenched in sweat.

"I hate to cut this short Ja, Mr. Wayland, but our plane is ready," Luke's voice wavered only for a brief moment before he quickly covered it up.

"Of course," Jace closed his eyes; he could feel his heart beat through the top of his head.

"Have a good evening Mr. Wayland," Mr. Garroway said.

"You as well, goodbye Mr. Garroway," Jace knew his voice was beginning to sound tired but he didn't care, he was tired.

Goodbye, Mr. Wayland," Jace began to pull the phone away from his ear when Luke spoke once more, "Oh and Mr. Wayland?"

Jace sighed, "Yes."

"I look forward to meeting with you," Jace didn't answer Luke's comment, he just placed the phone back on his desk and turned his chair to where it looked out the window of his office, there he sat staring out at the night sky wondering what Clary was thinking, wondering what she was doing, wondering if she was as miserable as he was.

XxXxXxX

A new chapter for The Story of Us, I love this story, I love it so very much and I hope you guys love it too!

Thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing, all of you are so amazing!

Please review and also I need some serious help, coming up in the story there will be a new student coming, a girl so if you guys could give me some ideas on a name, first and last please, that would be awesome. This girl will be playing a vital role in Jason's life so keep that in mind when coming up with a name


	10. Chapter 9

Jason's leg was tapping nervously, where was she, what was taking her so long, he was about to stand up and go look for her when he caught sight of her coming down the stairs. His eyes widened, he had never seen his mother look so, so broken, her shirt was three sizes too big for her and falling off her right shoulder, her red curls were falling from the bun she had wrapped on top of her head. Jason's eyes followed her as she walked to him, "Mom," his voice came out as a whisper.

Clary gave Jason a sad smile, "I'm ready to talk."

Jason swallowed, what was he supposed to say, should he ask questions, did he really want to know the answers to his questions, "Ok-ay."

Clary sat next to him and began twirling her fingers together nervously, "Jason, I need to tell you something, you may get upset, maybe even angry but I need you to know, it has nothing to do with you."

Jason nodded; maybe this talking thing wasn't such a good idea.

Clary took a deep breath, Jason could see the tears filling her already bloodshot eyes as she fought not to cry, "I, I'm, I don't know," Clary stood from the couch and began pacing back and forth, "I never wanted this for you, I wanted to give you so much, wanted you to have everything but it just isn't possible, not anymore," Clary stopped pacing and kneeled on the floor in front of Jason, she took her tiny hands and tugged at his large ones, "I'm leaving your father Jason, I'm filing for a divorce."

Jason felt the air leave him, there on the ground, kneeling was his mother or someone that resembled her but she wasn't, this woman was not the mother he had known for the last sixteen years of his life, this wasn't the woman that taught him to fight against his epilepsy instead of letting the disease control him, this wasn't the woman that pushed him do better, to be better, no, this woman was nothing like his mother, this woman was a stranger to him, "No," Jason snatched his hands away from Clary's, he knew that it would hurt her but he didn't care, right now he was angry with her, with his father.

Tears began streaming down Clary's face, "Jason, son, please, just look at me, let me explain," Jason watched with uncaring eyes as his mother begged and pleaded with him.

"Tell me why," Jason stood from the couch, he needed to put as much distance as he could between the two of them, "now, I want to know, I have a right to know," anger vibrated through his body as he yelled at the one person that had always been there for him, every minute, every day.

Clary wiped her face as she stood from the ground, her body posture becoming stiff, "I understand you're upset," Clary turned to Jason and even though there were tears still filling her eyes, Jason could see the anger and the hurt clearly in her green orbs, "but let me make this clear, my marriage to your father is NONE of your business, yes you have a right to be angry and yes you have a right to be upset," Clary had moved almost cat like until she was standing right under her son, her eyes blazing up into his, "but you do not have the right to know why we are ending our marriage, and you will never ever have the right to demand anything from me, not when I've always been honest with you."

Jason could feel his body trembling as his rage died down, he knew that he had no right to treat his mother like that, "Yes ma'am."

Clary turned away from him and went to take her seat back on the couch, "Your father's a good man, a great man and he's always been a wonderful father to you," Jason could hear the strain in his mother's voice, she was exhausted and he wasn't helping her, "things just aren't working out between us, it's no one's fault, it just is," Clary held her hands up in the air briefly before dropping them back down in her lap.

Jason frowned; he knew his mom was keeping something from him, he just didn't know what, "Mom," Jason moved back to the couch and sat next to her, "I just, I've always thought you were happy."

Clary placed her small hand on Jason's cheek, a sad smile appearing on her face, "Other than you, there is no one I'll ever love more that your father."

Jason blinked, he could see that his mom was telling the truth but if she was, why were they divorcing, "I don't understand, please mom, help me understand."

Clary slowly removed her hand from Jason's cheek, he watched with sadness as she chewed on her bottom lip, it was clear she was stressed, "Your father and I married at such a young age Jason, we've changed since then, his dreams are not like mine and mine are not like his, sometimes people just want different things in life, your father and I are no exception to that rule, we both want different things now and that's why we're divorcing."

Jason clenched his fist tightly, she was lying to him and he hated it, no he despised it, "you've always wanted different things mom, what's changed?"

"Jason," Clary sighed in defeat, "yes, your father and I have never been the same, we both know that but this is different, this is bigger than the both of us, if we tried to stay together, we'd just end up hurting each other more than we already have."

Jason felt his heart begin to race, he had never given his parent's marriage much thought before, he just knew they were his parents, his friends would always tell him that he was lucky to have parents that were young but Jason never considered that, it's not like they let him get away with things, they were always nagging him about sex, drugs and drinking so he never gave it much thought to them being younger than his friends parents, to Jason his parents were the same as everyone else's and now like many of his friends, his parents were getting a divorce.

Alec's voice popped into Jason's head reminding him to be patient with his mother, not to push her, "Mom, what can I do, tell me what to do?"

"Baby, I just need you to be happy, that's it, you're still a kid, you may be a giant but you're still a kid at heart," Clary placed her hand over Jason's heart, "son don't let this world, other people's troubles darken your heart, you're too good for that, you're too special."

Jason felt the weight of his mother's words pressing down on him like a hot iron, making him feel ashamed and unworthy, if she could only see the inside of his heart she wouldn't think he was good, she would never call him special if she knew the truth, if she knew how he felt, what he thought.

XxXxXxX

Jace was sitting in his car, parked in the driveway of his home, his family's home, he had been there for some time, just sitting and watching the house, remembering the day that he and Clary moved in to their first real home together.

Jace could see Clary clearly, she had been so happy, running up and down the stairs like a giddy school girl, his giddy school girl, he remembered standing at the bottom of the stairs, he just stood there amazed at how much life his wife had in her, how her bright red curls bounced in the air around her as she ran, he had been happy that day, they had been happy that day. His adopted parent's had kept Jason for them, allowing them time to unpack but they never got around to it instead they spent time together, acting like the teenagers they still were, Jace remembered Clary giggling as she took off pieces of clothing laying them here and there around the house, telling him to come find her, and oh he did, he found her and he took her over and over again, he could remember how Clary wrapped herself around him, giving herself completely to him, loving him in any way he wanted, needed and Jace took everything she gave him, everything and more, she was perfect for him, she always had been, she still was.

XxXxXxX

A new chapter for The Story of Us, hope you enjoy!

Please read and review, please.

Also check out my other stories if you want, Dying Young, Finding Clary, The Stand, The Sperm Donor, Talk Dirty to Me and For the Love of the Game.

As always I do not own the characters, just my plot.


	11. Chapter 10

Clary smiled over at Jason, her son was hovering, he was actually trying to take care of her, "Jason, what are you doing?"

Jason smirked, "The same thing I was doing two minutes ago, sitting on the couch with you."

"Smart butt," Clary laughed as she playfully hit him on the arm, "you know that's not what I meant Jason."

Jason shrugged, "How am I supposed to know what you secretly mean by asking me what I'm doing?"

Clary rolled her eyes and stood from her place on the couch, "What's your plans for tonight?"

"Nada, I thought we could order in, watch a movie, you know mother n son bonding kind of thing," Jason batted his eyelashes at her as he puckered his lips.

Clary smiled, "Jason, it's a Friday night, go out, have fun with your friends, I'll be okay, I promise," Clary turned from her son and headed toward the kitchen, she hated the fact that Jason felt like he needed to take care of her.

"Mom," Jason called from behind her, "I'm going to Max's tomorrow night, tonight I'd like to hang out with my one and only mother, is that okay with you."

Clary nodded, "Fine but I'm not cooking, you can order take out, pizza, Chinese, whatever you want."

Jason sighed dramatically, "Alright but just so you know, I'm not happy about it, not happy at all," Jason stomped out of the kitchen to go grab his phone, leaving Clary alone with her thoughts, she knew she still had to tell him about Luke and her mother, his grandmother but she couldn't bring herself to do it, not now. Clary wrapped her hands around herself as she walked over to the large window in the kitchen, she was gazing out the window, her tired eyes moving across her yard stopping when they landed on a car parked in her driveway, Jace's car.

"Mom," Clary heard Jason's voice calling her but she didn't answer him, she couldn't.

"Mom, can't you hear me, I ordered Chinese, ordered your usual, hope that's okay, wait," Jason was now standing beside her, "is that dad's car?"

Clary bit her bottom lip, "Yes, it is," Clary placed her hand on Jason's forearm, "stay here, I'm going to speak with your father," Clary turned to leave the kitchen but turned to Jason once more before leaving, "Jason, I mean it, stay here."

Jason held his hands up in the air, "Where's the trust?"

Clary shook her head, "Not the time son, I'll be back in a minute," Clary walked out of the kitchen and made her way to the front door, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves, she was not ready for this, she wasn't ready for him.

XxXxXxX

Jace could not tell how long he had been sitting there or what he thought he was doing, part of him wanted to run in and beg Clary to forgive him while the other part of him feared that she would reject him and anything he had to say. His hands gripped the steering wheel as he thought of the things she could be doing, was she packing her clothes to leave or was she packing his, was she smiling, did she feel relieved, was she crying, was she angry, did she even miss him?

Jace's peripheral vision caught sight of the front door opening, his heart began to race, he blinked once, twice, three times and on the third time he saw red. His golden eyes followed her as she stepped out of the house and shut the door behind her, she held his gaze as she made her way towards his car, he couldn't help the breath that escaped him as he took in her appearance, she looked so young, so sad, so tired. There was not a stitch of make-up on her beautiful porcelain face, her normally bright red curls were dull and lifeless piled up on top of her head as a few stray pieces fell down against her face, the oversized clothes on her body were falling off her tiny frame, his throat tightened, he had done this to her, him and him alone.

Jace shut his eyes tightly; praying that he could control his emotions in front of her, he couldn't let her see him like this, his eyes flew open as a tapping noise reached his ears, "Clary," he breathed, turning his head he saw the woman he had been married to for over sixteen years.

Jace bit down on the inside of his cheek as he rolled down his window, "Clary?"

Clary frowned, "Yes, I was hoping we could talk."

Jace nodded, "Sure of course," but as he reached down to open his door Clary stopped him.

"No, I'm sorry that's not what I meant, can we just, can we talk out here, in your car," Clary's voice was strained, "Jason's inside, I just don't want him to worry."

Jace stared at Clary for a moment before he could find his voice to answer her, "Okay then, please get in."

Clary hurried around to the passenger side of the car and quickly got in, "Thank you, for agreeing to talk like this," her voice was quiet, unsure.

"Yea, not a problem," Jace had turned slightly in his seat to get a better view of Clary but the first thing he noticed was she wasn't looking at him, she was looking out the window, "Clary?"

"Yes," she answered but still didn't look at him.

"Clary, what are you doing," Jace whispered as he leaned closer to her, he needed to be closer, needed to breathe her in.

"Truth," she whispered back, Jace could see her body trembling slightly, he knew she was fighting back her tears, her emotions.

"I want the truth," Jace answered back to her, his hands reaching out to touch her but he stopped abruptly and pulled his hands back, she wouldn't want him, not right now, not just yet.

Clary took a deep breath, "Do you, do you really," Clary turned to face Jace, her green eyes lit with curiosity, "you may not like what I have to say."

Jace shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "Clary, that thing with Kaelie wasn't a thing, not really, you have to believe me when I say it was a one-time thing, I mean, yeah we flirted, we joked about meeting each other, doing things, but that was it, nothing more, just a few looks between each other and flirting, that was it, until the other night, what you walked in on, she kissed me, that was the first time it ever happened, I swear, please, you've got to believe me."

Jace watched in horror as Clary's eyes filled with tears, her face showing hurt, anger, regret, "I do Jace, I believe you," she finally answered in a quiet voice, her tears spilling over, flowing freely down her grief-stricken face, "but it doesn't matter, not anymore."

Jace swallowed, "What do, what are you saying," he ran his hand through his messy blonde curls, "You said, you said you believed me, you can't seriously be divorcing me over a kiss Clary."

Clary chuckled darkly, "A kiss, do you really want to go there, a kiss, that's all it was, you flirted, you shared looks, you touched each other when you were working, you dreamed of being with her but it was a kiss, only a simple kiss," even though the tears were still falling, Clary's face was red with anger as she continued, "what if I would've never came to your office, what would've happened then, would you have continued kissing her, would you have done more?"

Jace shook his head violently, "No, of course not, I would've stopped it; I've never given you a reason not to trust me, to trust us."

Clary placed both of her hands over her face and wiped away her tears, "You've got to be kidding me, trust you, trust us, dammit Jace are you even listening to yourself?"

Jace growled in frustration, balling his hands into tight fist, "Clary, that's not what I meant, just, just stop, listen to what you're saying, look at what you're doing to us, to our family."

"I know Jace, believe me, I know," Clary shifted in her seat, turning her body toward him, "I don't want to fight Jace, what you did was wrong, you've hurt me, more than you can ever know, it took me back to when we first got married, I just, I can't go," Clary was struggling to speak through her tears, her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she struggled to catch her breath.

Jace moved his hands to cup Clary's face and pulled her closer toward him, "Baby, look at me, look in my eyes," Jace noticed his hands shaking as he spoke, his golden eyes filling with his own tears as he stared into her sea of green, "you know me, better than anyone, look at me and tell me I'm lying when I say that I'm sorry, Clary I'm so sorry baby," Jace took a breath, his eyes never leaving hers, his fingers digging into her skin as he continued, "I love you Clary Wayland, I love you, no one could take your place, you've always been it for me, my past, my present and my future."

Clary moved her hands and placed them over Jace's hands, "I know your sorry, I can see it, I can even feel it," Jace let out a sigh of relief as he leaned his forehead on hers, "I love you too, you were my first at so many things and I'll never forget that, never."

"What," Jace pulled back, his golden orbs darting between her green; he was trying to grasp the meaning of her words.

Clary sniffed as more tears rolled down her face, "Jace," Clary pulled gently against his hands trying to free herself from his grasp, "I said I love you, I'm not saying that it changes anything because it doesn't," Jace felt his chest tighten as he allowed her to remove his hands from her face, "Luke will be here tomorrow," Clary's voice was unsteady, she held his hands in her own, "I asked him to come, seeing you with Kaelie last night was too much," Clary lowered their hands and placed them in her lap, she still held his hands tightly in hers, "but it showed me something, is showed me that we're not happy Jace, you're not happy, I'm not enough, maybe I've never been," Jace could feel the color draining from his face, "Thursday morning I wanted to be with you like you were with Kaelie last night but you pushed me away, you said you were tired," Clary looked down at their hands that were still intertwined, Jace could feel the tears fall from her face as they landed on his sweaty palms, "you told me that our marriage was fine, that we were normal but we're not fine Jace, we're not."

Jace felt a burning sensation begin to spread throughout his body, "Clary don't, please don't do this, give me a chance, just one, I promise, I'll make it right, I'll be better."

Clary picked his hands up and pulled them to her lips, kissing them softly with her chapped and torn lips, "I'm sorry too Jace," the warmth of her breath tickled Jace's hands as Clary spoke softly, "It's my fault as much as yours, but," Clary sighed, "we both let our marriage go, we both drifted apart, the only thing I didn't do was find comfort from another man like you did with Kaelie," Clary released his hands and shifted her body so she was no longer looking at him, "we've hurt each other, not just you but I've hurt you too and for that I am sorry," Clary turned her head back to Jace, her eyes telling him that she was just as guilty as he was, "I'm sorry Jace and I do love you, I love you so much that when I think about leaving you it hurts to breathe, I feel like my heart is ripping apart inside my chest."

"Baby don't you see," Jace felt a flicker of hope, "you don't have to do this, we can make this work, we can even go see someone if you want, please, please give us one more chance," Jace held his breath waiting for Clary's answer.

Clary opened her mouth but nothing came out, she closed her eyes briefly but when she opened them she caught sight of something outside of Jace's car, "I've got to go."

Jace moved to see what Clary was talking about, there was a young boy carrying what looked to be take out to their front door, "Clary wait, we're not finished here," he shot his head quickly back to Clary.

Clary had already opened the passenger door, "Yes we are Jace, we were done a long time ago," Clary pulled herself out of the car, "I'll have Luke call you tomorrow," Clary leaned back down to look in the car, her eyes were swollen and red from the tears that she was still shedding, "I'm sorry Jace, goodbye," Clary stood and closed the door, Jace watched in silence as she ran to the front door, speaking to the young boy before she opened the door to the house and then he watched as she disappeared from his sight, possibly his life.

XxXxXxX

A new chapter for The Story of Us; please give me some feedback, please! (I haven't had time to preview this chapter so please make sure to let me know if I really screwed something up!)

As always I do not own the characters, just my plot.

Please check out my profile to see my other stories, check them out and see if you find others you may be interested in.

Thank you for taking the time to give my story a chance


	12. Chapter 11

"Go away," Clary mumbled into the couch cushion when she heard the doorbell, unfortunately for her the doorbell continued to chime. "Ugh, fine, I'm coming." Clary reluctantly pulled her body up from the couch and headed toward the front door. "I'm coming," she continued as she pulled the door open. She regretted opening the door instantly.

"Clary," her mother smiled, Clary frowned.

"Mother, Luke," Clary wanted to kick herself for forgetting about their arrival. "Please come in." Clary stepped back to allow room for them walk past her.

"Clary, we can do this another time," Luke's warm eyes gazed down at her. Clary realized if circumstances would have been different she would have liked Luke.

Clary ran a hand through her messy curls. "No. I need to get this over with. Do you mind giving me a few minutes to freshen up?"

Luke looked disappointed but nodded. "Of course, take all the time you need." Luke started to turn but stopped, "do you by chance have any coffee?"

Clary pointed toward the kitchen. "Right through there. The Keurig is on the counter, everything you need should be there. Please help yourself to anything you'd like." Luke gave Clary a small smile before making his way to the kitchen.

"Clary?" Clary closed her eyes briefly before opening them to find her mother standing right in front of her. Her mother, Jocelyn was a beautiful woman. Many people have told her that she looks exactly like her mother but Clary had never believed them. Jocelyn's bright red curls were soft, elegant. Clary's curls were frizzy and unpredictable. However, their eyes were identical both were a deep sea of green. Jace had once told her that he could spend a lifetime staring into her emerald orbs.

Jocelyn held her hands out in front of her, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Clary gasped. _How could Jocelyn stand there looking at her like that? Like she cared_ _ **.**_ "You've got to be kidding! Is there anything you can do to help?"

Jocelyn stepped closer to Clary. "Sweetie, I want to be here for you. Please let me."

Clary shook her head as she stepped out of her mother's reach. "I don't want or need your help." Clary could hear the venom in her voice as she continued, "I learned a long time ago you can't count on anyone."

Jocelyn gasped covering her mouth with her hand. Clary felt guilty instantly. "Mom, I didn't." Clary sighed, "I'm sorry. I just can't deal with this right now, not on top of everything else, okay?"

Jocelyn wiped a stray tear from her unblemished face. "I understand, I do."

 _Do you?_ __ _Do you understand how alone I feel?_ __Clary felt the urge to run to her, to seek comfort but she wouldn't. "I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll see you in the kitchen."

"Take your time dear." Jocelyn smiled but Clary knew it was forced. Her mother was hurting and it was all because of her.

XxXxXxX

"Jason?" Celine knew Jason was in the house but he wasn't in the kitchen and breakfast was almost ready.

Celine was setting the table when Jason walked in. "Morning." He smiled taking his normal seat at the table beside Max.

Celine frowned when she looked at him. Jason looked exhausted, he had dark circles forming under his eyes. "Jason, did you sleep?"

Jason shrugged. "I slept," he answered while dumping a spoonful of scrambled eggs on his plate.

"If you call going to bed at four a.m. sleeping," Max muttered under his breath as he grabbed a glass of orange juice.

Jason shot his friend an angry look. "Shut up Max. You were up too."

Max held his hands up in surrender. "Hey man chill. I was only joking."

Jason gritted his teeth. "Yea. Just joking. Seems that's all you do anymore."

Celine pulled out a chair and sat down at the table, her grey blue eyes darting between the two boys. "What's going on?"

Max put his fork down on his plate but refused to meet his mother's eyes. "It's nothing. Jason's just cranky."

Celine turned to look at Jason, her heart ached at what she saw, "Max, take your food to the game room and finish there."

"Mom, leave him alone," Max pleaded.

"Now Max," Celine's voice was final.

"Sorry man." Max patted Jason's shoulder as he gathered his food and left the room.

Celine stayed quiet until Max was out of the room. "You'd think your mom didn't do this same thing with him." She leaned forward placing her arms on the table, "so let's talk."

Jason's shoulders tensed. He pushed his plate away from him roughly. "What's there to talk about?"

"There's plenty. But how about we start with what's going on between you and Max," Celine answered.

"Nothing. I was out of line." Celine noticed that Jason had moved his hands to his side, he had them balled into fist.

Celine took a breath. "Lying's not a good look for you."

Jason's body jerked up causing Celine to lean back slightly. "What?"

"I said, lying isn't a good look for you." Celine gave Jason a small smile. "How about we try again? What's going on with you and Max?"

Jason shifted his body so he could look toward the game room. "It's stupid, it really is." Jason turned back to her, "the guys have been joking a lot lately. That's it."

Celine leaned forward again. "Joking about what exactly?"

Jason ran a hand through his messy hair. "Mom, can we please not do this?"

Celine felt her chest tighten. Max called Clary mom sometimes too but it had been so long since she had heard those words come from Jason's mouth. "Jason," she carefully reaching over and placed her hand on his forearm. "You know I can't do that. Tell me."

Celine watched as Jason shut his eyes tightly. She could see the veins on his neck coming to the surface of his skin. "They've been riding me about the driving thing." Jason's voice was quiet but Celine could still hear the anger in it.

"Oh." Celine was trying to keep herself from running into the game room and ripping Max a new one. "That bad huh."

Jason opened his eyes. Celine could tell he was fighting to keep his tears at bay. "Nah. I just need to learn to deal."

"No." Celine pulled her hand away from Jason. "No, you don't."

Jason looked at her. His green eyes filled with tears as he took a breath. "They don't mean it. I've got the problem." Jason moved his hands to his face growling into them before dropping them down on the table. "I can't do shit. I can't go anywhere without asking for a ride. Can't even go on a fucking date unless the girl picks me up. What girl wants to do that? All the guys are talking about homecoming, what girl to take and shit, me I'm worried about having to be the third wheel or ask my mom to take me."

Celine swallowed. Never had she seen Jason so hurt, so angry. "You'll be able to get your learner's permit in a couple of month's right?"

Jason chuckled darkly. "Yeah. _if_. I don't have any more seizures. Just one," Jason held up one finger in the air, "one seizure and it'll be another six months but let's face it, no matter what happens I won't be driving this year."

"That really sucks Jason." Celine folded her arms on the table in front of her. "It does. I can't imagine what it feels like to be a teenage boy not being able to drive."

"Like I said, I'm fine." Jason pushed his chair back on the tile floor attempting to stand up.

Celine knew she couldn't let Jason leave, not like this. "No you're not. And I'm not done with you."

Jason leaned back in the chair crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I'm done talking."

"Good thing for you I'm not asking you too." Celine stood from her chair and walked around the counter to pick up her phone. She was worried. Jason was not the type of kid to talk to her or anyone else like this. Everyone had always said that Jason had the body of a MMA fighter but he was too gentle for his own good. "Jason. I love you like you're my own. But you need help and I can't give it to you. But I know who can."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "If you're talking about my mom don't. She has enough on her."

Celine quickly dialed a number on the phone bringing it up to her ear. "Not your mom." She smiled encouragingly when she noticed Jason's curious eyes. "Your dad."

XxXxXxX

Clary took a deep breathe before walking into the kitchen. "Sorry I took so long."

Clary immediately noticed how Luke and her mother quit speaking the moment she walked in.

"Nonsense." Luke smiled, "thank you for the coffee. It was exactly what I needed this morning."

Clary genuinely smiled. "Your welcome." Walking to the refrigerator she retrieved a bottled water before joining them at the table.

Jocelyn turned toward the window. "Your home is lovely. You don't worry about losing it, Luke will make sure you get to keep it."

Clary took a seat beside her mother and across from Luke. "I don't want it."

"What?" Jocelyn's red curls flew up in the air as she turned to face Clary. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Jocelyn," Luke warned.

Clary took a sip of water. "No mother, I haven't lost my mind."

"Where do you plan to live with Jason? I know a teacher's salary does not pay that much." Jocelyn's face was a stark white as she stared at her daughter.

"That's not something you should concern yourself with. Besides it's none of your business." Clary placed the top back on her water bottle and began to twist it tightly.

"We should really discuss this. Please," Luke begged.

"How can you say such a thing?" Jocelyn pushed her chair closer to her daughter's. "Of course it's my business. You will always be my business."

"Bullshit!" Clary twisted her body around to where she was facing her mother, their knees hitting each other's. "I wasn't your business when you ran off, married Luke and left me. I haven't been your business for a very, very long time mother so don't delude yourself into thinking otherwise."

"How dare you speak to me…" Jocelyn was cut off by Luke slamming his hands down on the table.

"That's enough!" Luke's eyes darted between Jocelyn and Clary. "From both of you."

Clary moved her eyes down to the table. She hated to admit it but Luke was very intimidating when he wanted to be. Almost wolf like. "I'm sorry Clary. I didn't mean to sound pushy." Jocelyn's voice sounded sincere and Clary hated it.

"I'm sorry too." Clary turned her head to look at her mother. "But you need to understand something," Clary turned back to Luke, "both of you. I don't want anything from Jace and you won't be able to change my mind. All I want is a divorce. That's it."

Luke took his hand and began to rub his forehead. "Clary I don't know if you realize this or not but you're entitled to as much of this as he is. You've been married for over sixteen years, the mother of his child." Luke shook his head, "I'm here to help you. Let me do my job."

"Absolutely not." Clary stood from her chair placing both of her hands on the table as she glared down at Luke. "Jace has worked hard for everything that he has and I will NOT be the one to take it away from him."

Luke's lips formed a thin line as he scrunched his eyebrows together. "As your lawyer, I have to tell you that I disagree with your decision. But if this is what you truly want I'll have my office draw up the papers."

Clary sighed in relief. She feared that she would be there all day arguing with the two of them. "And as your client this is what I want."

"What about asking for enough money to help you out with Jason?" Jocelyn asked.

Luke nodded and began to scribble something down on a legal pad in front of him. "Wait, what are you doing?" Clary walked around to peer over Luke's shoulder to see what he was writing.

Luke raised the legal pad so that Clary could get a better view. "I should've known you'd be just like your mother. Jocelyn's always micro-managing everything. It's only logical that you'd be the same way."

Clary heard her mother's musical laughter. "I do not micro-manage. I just wanted to make sure you weren't planning on adding that in the papers. Jace and I already have a trust fund in place for Jason. Everything else I can handle."

"I hope your right. Do you mind giving me Jace's number? I'd like to call him and arrange a meeting to discuss everything. I also need a fax machine at my disposal." Luke stood from the table and began to put away his legal pad and pen in his briefcase.

"Sure." Clary turned around and walked over to the counter, grabbing one of Jace's business cards. She quickly scribbled his cell phone number on the back before handing it back to Luke. "Here you go. Do you think the process will take long?"

Something flashed in Luke's eyes; he looked almost uncomfortable with her question. "One step at a time. Let me talk with Jace first."

"Okay then." Clary spun away from Luke. There was something about him, something in his eyes that made her feel like she had disappointed him or something. "If you'll excuse me I need to make a call. Jason stayed over at a friend's house last night. I need to check on him."

"Take your time dear." Jocelyn waved her hand in the air as Clary walked out of the kitchen.

XxXxXxX

Walking into her bedroom with her phone in hand, Clary couldn't help but feel uneasy. She had this nagging feeling that everything was about to change and some changes she may not like at all.

XxXxXxX

Here is a brand new chapter for The Story of Us – I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do.

Please read and review – I cannot begin to tell you how much all of your reviews mean to me – they keep me going – they make me smile.

I want to thank ChrissyKlay for being my Beta for this chapter! I am overwhelmed by the support from the fanfic community that I have received – you are all pretty freaking awesome!

I promise I have not forgotten about ANY of my stories – I am working on all of them and hopefully you will have an update to your favorite story soon.

As always I do not own any of the characters just the plot.

Thank you for giving my stories a chance –

XxXxXxX


	13. Chapter 12

"God Celine, what were you thinking?" Clary gritted her teeth as she waited for Celine's answer.

"Come on Clary. Don't you think you're overreacting just a bit?" Clary's eyes widened at Celine's comment.

"How dare you. I thought you were my friend." Clary felt her heart begin to pound against her chest. "I would have never. Never, let Max leave with anyone when he was staying over here with us. Not even Stephen." Clary heard Celine's gasp on the other end of the phone line. She knew what she had said was wrong. She knew that it would hurt Celine to mention Stephen's name but right now Clary didn't care. Right now she was hurting and she wanted someone else to hurt too.

"Clary Wayland, what has gotten in to you? You know for a fact that I would do anything to have Stephen in Max's life. Anything. And for you to sit there and bring up his name like that." Clary sucked in her bottom lip and began chewing on it. "Jason needs his father Clary. Believe me I know because Max needs his father. But unlike Max, Jason has a father who wants to be in his life. Don't let your anger do this to you."

"Let my anger do what to me Celine?" Clary's grip on the phone tightened.

"Change you. Don't let your anger change you Clary." Celine's voice was barely a whisper as it came through the phone line.

Clary felt her eyes begin to water. "Goodbye Celine." Clary could hear Celine calling out to her as she ended their call. She threw the phone down on the bed before collapsing down beside it. Her small hands gripped her pillow tightly as she screamed.

XxXxXxX

"You want to talk about it?" Jace glanced over at his son as he parked his car in the driveway of their home. Jason was staring out the passenger side window ignoring his father's question. "Celine sounded pretty upset on the phone. What was that about?" Jace let his hands fall from the steering wheel. "Son, I'm trying to help here." Jace looked down at his calloused hands as they fell into his lap. Clary had always been the one to handle this kind of stuff not him. He was the fun parent; he never had to deal with this side of Jason. "Jason?"

"Forget it okay." Jace was still looking down at his hands when Jason spoke causing him to look up and meet his son's gaze and what he saw in his teen's eyes crushed him. His son's usual bright green eyes were dull, lifeless. "Thanks for the ride." Jason turned away from his father to open up the passenger side door.

Before Jace could process what he was doing his hand shot out and grabbed Jason's arm. "Wait. Please don't." Jason's body stiffened under his touch. "I want to talk."

Jason laughed sarcastically. "Right. Ok-ay." He turned back to his father. "Let's talk Dad. Why is Mom leaving you?"

Jace swallowed. "Um. Well. That's not something you need to know. No. I didn't mean it like that. It's complicated."

Jason nodded his head slowly. "That's what I thought. Great talk Da-d. See ya." Jace leaned back as if he had been burned. _When did Jason turn into a younger version of him?_

"We're not done," he said sharply.

"That's where you're wrong. We are done." Jason opened the passenger side door and opened it before looking back at Jace. "This is why I went to Max's in the first place. I tried to talk to Mom when she came back in the house last night but she said the exact same thing you just did. So guess what? My issues are complicated. Our talk is over."

"Shut the damn door Jason. Now." Jace clenched his hands into tight fist. "I said shut it." Jason shut the door and moved his body to face Jace's. The teen's eyes wide with surprise. Jace couldn't really blame him. He had never raised his voice to his son. Never. "It seems that you are confused with how things work so let me help you out. This" Jace moved a hand in the air between him and his son. "This is a dictatorship not a democracy. Me being the dictator. You leave when I say so. Got it?" Jace watched as a tremor ran through his son's body. "I get it. You're angry. So let's do something about it." He started his car and pulled out of the drive.

Jason shifted in his seat. "Where are we going?"

"To take care of your anger," Jace replied. "I'm taking you to the place I used to go when my anger took over. If you don't get a hold on this, it'll ruin you. I'm telling you this because my hurt, my anger almost took everything from me. If it wasn't for your Mom I would have continued down that road. I'd probably be dead by now. Clary saved me. She saved me. " Jace could feel Jason's curious stare but he wouldn't meet it. He couldn't.

XxXxXxX

"Clary? Honey, can I come in?" Clary scrambled off the bed wiping her tear stricken face as she moved. She ran to the bathroom and took in her reflection. Staring back at her was someone she didn't know. Someone she didn't want to know. Her face was swollen with red splotches covering the majority of her pale skin. Clary placed both of her hands on the counter for support as she continued to stare at the stranger in the mirror.

"Clary. Are you okay?" Clary jumped hearing her mother's voice so close to her. She turned to find Jocelyn standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"I'm fine. Why are you in here?" Clary took a step back. She could tell her mother was worried about her by the expression on her face.

"We heard you screaming. I tried- I wanted to give you time but-"Jocelyn started but Clary cut her off.

"Stop." Clary covered her face with her hands. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" Clary took a deep breath dragging her hands down her face slowly before allowing them to drop to her sides.

"Don't look at me like that!" Clary pointed an accusing finger in the air toward Jocelyn's face. "I don't need your pity. I don't want it." Her voice cracked as she finished speaking. She turned away from her mother as more tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill over at any moment.

"Oh Clary." Clary stiffened when she felt her mother's hands on her shoulders. "I would never pity you. Not pity." Clary's bottom lip began to quiver. "No one could pity you. You're too strong. I just- I want to."

"You want to what?" Clary had her eyes shut and she was squeezing them as tight as she could in attempt to keep her tears at bay.

"I want to hold you. Can you let me? Please." Clary's eyes shot open allowing the tears to escape and flow freely down her face. She spun around to look at her mother.

"You want to hold me?" Clary swallowed. _Please say yes. Please. I want to be held._

A small smile appeared on Jocelyn's face. "I do so much." Clary let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "Will you let-"Before Jocelyn had the chance to finish her sentence Clary was already in her arms sobbing. "Oh baby." Jocelyn wrapped her arms around Clary as the two of them fell to the tiled floor beneath them.

Clary clung to her mother as she broke. "Why does it hurt so much?" Clary felt one of Jocelyn's hands move to her hair running her fingers gently through Clary's messy curls. "I feel- I feel like I can't breathe. I'm suffocating. Drowning." Tears streamed down her face as she pushed her body further into her mother's warm embrace. "My chest has this hole right here." Clary moved one of her hands balling it in a tiny fist as she placed it over her chest where her heart was located. "I can't. I can't." Clary's words were lost in her sobs as her body shook with grief.

"Shhhh." Jocelyn pulled Clary closer to her. "I know baby. I know." Clary allowed her mother to hold her, comfort her. She knew that it still didn't make things right between them but right now she needed this. Right now she needed to be held. She needed to feel loved.

XxXxXxX

Jason's green eyes scanned the empty parking lot. "Where are we?" He glanced over to his father who was already opening the car door to get out.

"Come on and you'll find out." Jason didn't move instead he continued to look at Jace. "You're just going to have to trust me. Now get your big ass out of the car." Jason tried to look away before his father could see the smile that appeared on his face.

"Fine." Jason opened the door and stepped out of his father's car. "So, I'm out. What now?" Jason lifted his hands above his head high up in the air stretching while he waited for Jace's instructions.

Jace smirked at his son. "Now. We fight." Jason blinked. "You scared?" Jace wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Jason shook his head. "What?"

Jace was already walking away from him. "Don't be ashamed. I am the best. Always have been."

Jason continued to shake his head as he watched Jace approach what looked to be an abandoned ware house. "Dad. What the heck are you doing?" His eyes stayed on his father as he knocked on a door that was covered in rust. "Dude. You've lost it. You know that right?" Jason held his hands up in the air waving for Jace to come back to the car.

"I guess you'll never know unless you come in." Jason dropped his hands as the door to the warehouse opened and his father turned to give him his signature smirk before disappearing through the door.

"The place will probably fall apart and kill us," Jason mumbled to himself as he jogged to catch up with his father..

XxXxXxX

"Well I'll be damned." Jace genuinely smiled seeing the older man on the other side of the door. "Jace Wayland. I haven't seen you in years. Thought maybe you forgot about us." Jace looked down a smile still present on his face.

"I'm sorry Hodge." Jace shook his head before looking back up. "I've just been busy."

"Hmph. Well get your ass in here." Hodge stepped back to let Jace walk through the door.

Jace looked back to see Jason still standing by the car. "I guess you'll never know unless you come in." He gave his son one last look before disappearing through the door.

Stepping into the musty old warehouse Jace noticed right away that nothing had changed, not even Hodge. Hodge Starkweather may be in his sixties but he was still fit as ever. He was over six feet tall and had a muscular build with light blue eyes and a head full of grey hair. Those that did not know the older man would find him dangerous but those that knew him knew better. If you took a closer look at Hodge's baby blue eyes you could see it, the kindness. He kept it hidden but those that he allowed in his inner circle could see it as plain as day and Jace just happened to be one of the chosen. Jace placed his arm around Hodge's broad shoulder. "What have you been doing with those checks I send you? I thought you'd get out of this piece of junk and get a new building."

Hodge huffed as he pushed Jace's arm off his shoulder. "As I recall, this piece of junk was here for you when you needed it." Jace bit his lower lip to contain his laughter. "Besides I don't remember asking you to send me any money."

"Now Hodge, don't get all riled up. I was just asking why you didn't use it to get a new building. It would help bring in new customers if you had a nicer place." Jace was amused as he watched Hodge's face scrunch up in frustration.

"Those aren't the customers I need. Nor do I want them," Hodge spat back. "I'm here for the kids that need help. Not for some spoiled brat that wants to pay me hundreds of dollars to teach him how to throw a punch properly." Jace heard the door creaking as someone opened it. "I donate the money to the kids here. It pays for their school clothes and supplies. So if that's all you came here for there's the door. You can leave." Jace turned toward the door to see Jason standing there awkwardly with his hands shoved in his jean pockets. "As you can see I'm busy." Jace rolled his eyes as he patted Hodge on the chest.

"Hodge. I'd like you to meet my son Jason." Hodge looked taken back as his eyes danced between the two of them. "He needs help. Your kind of help." Hodge's eyes stopped on Jace a knowing look passed between the two of them before Hodge nodded.

Hodge crossed his arms over his chest stepping in front of Jason as he glared down at him. "You ready to get your ass kicked son?"

XxXxXxX

So here is a new chapter to _The Story of Us_ – I hope you enjoy it!

This has NOT been reviewed by a Beta so I hope it's not that bad. Please make sure to review after reading so I know how I'm doing.

As always I do not own the characters, just the plot.

Thank you for giving my stories a chance – I love you guys for that!

Okay on a happier note for my _Dying Young_ fans – I am currently working on the next chapter! I hope to have it posted soon.

If you are new to my stories please check out a profile to see a list of my other stories – maybe you'll stumble upon another one that catches your interest ;)


	14. Chapter 13

Jason watched in awe as his father and the man named Hodge moved around in the ring. Jace's movements were fast, graceful even. Leaning against the ropes he couldn't help but feel as if he was seeing his dad for the very first time.

"Jason." Jason was pulled from his thoughts by his father calling out to him.

Jason blinked. "Yes, sir."

Jace smirked raising an eyebrow at his son. Jason tried to fight back the smile forming on his face but failed. "Sir? When did you become so formal?"

Jason's eyes darted to the older man Hodge. "Um. Well. I just thought." Jason was cut off by Hodge knocking Jace in the back of the head with his glove.

"Can't you see that your son is trying to be respectful?!" Hodge blocked Jace's punch as he spoke. "I know he didn't get that from you so it had to come from his dear sweet redheaded mother. How is she by the way?" Hodge took a step back as Jace swung his fist toward the older man. "She always loved this place." Jason eyes widened as Hodge's face seemed to light up. "You know I still remember the first time she walked through those very doors." Hodge lifted his hand toward the rusty door at the front of the building. "I was teaching a young kid in this ring so I didn't notice her at first but I sure heard her." Jace had moved to the corner of the ring sitting on a small wooden stool. "I turned and found this small little redhead weighing nothing more than ninety pounds standing up to one of my prized fighters." Hodge shook his head grinning. "Let's just say your mom put him in his place and he didn't dare touch her again."

Jason furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at Hodge. "So you taught my mom?"

"No. She came here hoping to find help for a friend." Jason noticed that Hodge's eyes glanced in his father's direction. "I would've taught her though. That Clary had a fire inside her. She would've been something to watch in the ring."

"She never told me someone touched her. Who was it? Kevin? He was always watching her. I asked her if she knew him. She lied and told me no." Jason turned to his father who seemed more than a little aggravated about something that obviously took place before he was even born.

Hodge was laughing at Jace's remark as a young boy stepped into the ring to help remove his gloves. "You know. I always wondered what she saw in you. She was too good for you but no one could get it through that pretty little head of hers." Hodge patted the back of the young boy that helped remove his gloves before walking over to Jace. "All she could see was you." Hodge knelt down in front of Jace and began loosening his gloves. "And all you could see was yourself." Jason swallowed at the sight of the older man glaring at his dad. "You never knew how lucky you were to have someone like her. Did you?" Jace ran his one free hand through his wet curls. Hodge nodded as he continued to loosen the other glove. "Of course you didn't being Jace Wayland and all. You thought she was the lucky one. That she was the one that needed to count her blessings to have someone like you picking someone like her." The older man pulled at the remaining glove roughly. "Always the arrogant ass. Never could see what was standing right in front of you." Once Hodge freed Jace's hand from the glove he took it and threw it at him before standing. "She would've been better off without you. Kevin never touched Clary. Never even spoke to her even though he wanted her." Jace flew up from the small stool the glove still grasped in between his hands. Hodge smiled devilishly at Jason's father. "That's right Jace. Kevin wanted Clary. He watched her every single time she was here but he knew he could never have her. He knew that he could never be what she wanted." Hodge moved toward Jace again, both men's chest moving rapidly as they stared each other down. "What did you think Jace? Did you really think other guys didn't find her attractive? Because if you did you're one stupid ass. She was just as pretty as any other girl but that wasn't what made the boys in here want her. It was her personality. It was the way she loved you with everything she had." Jason was slowly moving away from the ring, his heart breaking at the scene unfolding before his eyes.

XxXxXxX

"You know nothing." Jace gritted his teeth as he tried to control his breathing. "Nothing. So just stop."

Hodge frowned, his blue eyes searching for something in Jace's golden. "Am I? Tell me Jace. Am I wrong? Is Clary at home waiting for you? I don't believe she is. If you want to know what I think, I believe she finally woke up and left you. That's why you're here isn't it? For redemption? For guidance?" Hodge took a deep breath, his broad shoulders rising as he did. "Well if that's why you're here then I suggest you leave. I have nothing for you. All I can say is congratulations for finally pushing her away."

Jace's body pulsated with anger. "No. You. You don't say that. Not to me. You're supposed to tell me what to do. How to make things right. You can't turn your back on me." Jace's face was dripping with sweat as he continued. "Hodge. I don't know what to do."

"Why? This is what you wanted isn't it? You've always kept Clary at arm's length. Never letting her see you, the real you. Never trusting her fully. And why? She has more than proved herself to you." Hodge moved his arms across his chest, his veins stretching across his tight muscles.

"No. That was never it. You know that's not true." Jace pointed an accusing finger in the air at Hodge.

"I do know but I still speak the truth." Hodge's voice was softer than before as he released his arms from his chest. "Don't I son?"

Jace felt his body tremble under Hodge's words. "I can't Hodge. You don't understand. You can't."

Hodge reached out and placed his hand on Jace's shoulder. "I can't understand that you never felt worthy of her. That you feared giving her your whole heart not because she didn't deserve it but because you needed to have something left after she left you. Because you believe that everyone leaves you." Hodge placed his other hand under Jace's chin pulling his face up. "But you couldn't see what we all saw. You couldn't let your guard down for a minute to see. If you did, you would've known what we all knew. She loved you Jace. That small fierce little redhead loved you so much that she was willing to let you go and have your baby alone so you could go on living your life. God son. Don't you see that she knew even then you didn't love her the way she loved you."

Jace felt his eyes watering as his body shook under the older man's touch. "No. You're wrong. I loved her. I stayed. Stood by her through it all. You're wrong. I stayed."

"But that isn't what I said Jace." Hodge's bright blue eyes pierced Jace's golden. "I said you never loved her the way she loved you. The way she deserved. Not that you didn't love her. I know you did but whereas Clary loved you with everything she had. You loved her with bits and pieces. You cheated Jace. You cheated by holding onto parts of yourself so that if something happened you wouldn't break."

Hodge was wrong though. Jace could feel it, his entire world slipping through his fingertips. "I've lost her Hodge." Jace continued to stare into the other man's eyes as tears slid from his eyes. "I've lost her."

Hodge removed his hand from Jace chin and placed it on Jace's other shoulder. "Have you?"

"Yes. It's my fault." Jace nodded, his tears falling faster than before. "I've pushed her too far this time. She's filed for a divorce."

Hodge sighed. "Has she met someone?"

"No. Not that I know of." Jace felt his heart tighten at the thought of Clary with another man. "I can't live without her Hodge."

Hodge nodded. "I know son. I know." Hodge wrapped his arm further around Jace, embracing him like a father would his son. "But you may not have a choice." Jace could feel his body giving under the weight of Hodge's words. The truth behind what the other man was saying.

"No. No. No." Jace kept repeating that word over and over again as he fell apart in Hodge's strong arms.

XxXxXxX

"Clary? Come on. We have something to tell you." Clary smiled noting the excitement in her mother's voice.

"Coming. I'm coming." Clary closed the door to her bedroom and hurried down the stairs finding Luke and Jocelyn sitting on the couch waiting for her arrival. "Okay. What's going on?" Clary stood looking down at the two of them. Luke just shook his head smiling. Whatever it was she could see that he was at ease with it. "Mom?" Clary directed all of her attention toward her mother. "You know I hate to be surprised so just spit it out." Luke stood from the couch and motioned for Clary to take his place, joining Jocelyn on the couch. Clary eyed him carefully before making her way to take his place on the couch.

Once Clary was seated Jocelyn grabbed her daughter's hands with her own. "Honey. We have something to give you. And before you say no. I just ask that you please consider it. Please?"

Clary green eyes gazed down at her mother's hands and her own. "What is it?"

"Promise first." Clary couldn't tear her eyes away from their hands, they were so similar.

"Fine. I promise. There now spit it out." Clary finally shifted her eyes to her mother's face. Jocelyn was beaming and for a moment Clary was jealous. Jealous that her mother, a woman that had been through her own hell with marriage and divorce, a woman that had left her all alone could look so happy, so free. Would she ever have the same peace as Jocelyn?

"I spoke with your father earlier an-"

Clary blinked. "Wait. What did you just say?" Jocelyn huffed obviously annoyed that Clary was already interrupting her before she even had a chance to reveal the surprise.

"I spoke with your father. Now can I continue?" Clary nodded silently. She wasn't sure what to say to the fact that her mother and father had actually had a conversation. "Thank you. Now as I was saying, I spoke to your father this morning about the Morgenstern estate." Clary felt her stomach knot up at the mention of their old family home. "As you know Valentine is living in France with his latest interest." Clary knew what that meant- her father was living in France with his latest girlfriend. "He does not plan on moving back here in the foreseeable future so we have both decided you should have it." Clary's mouth was dry she opened it and closed it. "Clary?" Were her parents really giving her the Manor? Did she even want it? "I know this is a lot but I want to help. Since the house is in your father's name, well he's technically giving you that so Luke and I were talking and."

"And what," Clary asked finally able to find her voice.

Luke walked up and stood behind Jocelyn placing his hand on her shoulder. "We were hoping that you would allow us to have it renovated for you." Jocelyn looked up at Luke and smiled when she finished speaking.

"No. That's too much." Clary pulled her hands from her mother's. "No. I can't accept the house or anything else."

Jocelyn lifted her hand and placed it over Luke's hand that was resting on her shoulder. "Luke?"

Luke looked down at his wife. "I know Jocelyn. I know." Luke sighed as he turned his attention to Clary. "This is your best option Clary. I realize that you do not want help and I understand that you don't need it but if you thing Jace will willing take back this house knowing you have nowhere to live. Well then you're wrong."

Clary bit the inside of her cheek as she thought through everything. "You think Jace will put up a fight about the house?"

"I know he will. Besides the Morgenstern home is empty, rotting even. Why will you not allow your parents to do this one thing for you? Why do you have to be so stubborn? It's not a sin to allow someone to help you. Let the people that love you help Clary. Stop pushing everyone away." Clary stared up at Luke as he finished. _Love? Did they love her? Was that really what she was doing, pushing everyone away?!_

Clary closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll let father sign over the house to me and I'll let you and Luke take care of the renovations." Slowly opening her eyes Clary found her mother crying silently with a smile on her face.

XxXxXxX

New chapter for The Story of Us! Hope you love it!

Please read and review – I am literally waiting to hear what you think

If you are new to my stories please check out my profiles to see a list of all of my work – you never know – you might find another story to read!

Love you all for giving my work a chance!


	15. Chapter 14

Jace was leaning against the ropes watching Hodge and Jason grapple when his phone began to ring. Smiling he turned away from the two men in the ring and pulled his phone from his pocket. The smile quickly fell from his face when his golden orbs landed on the number flashing across his phone. Taking a deep breath Jace pressed the phone against his ear. "Hello."

"Jace, its Luke Garroway. I was hoping we could meet this afternoon at your office to finalize the papers."

Jace shook his head in disbelief. "Finalize. You've got to be kidding right?" Running his free hand through his messy blonde curls Jace noticed that his hand was shaking. "There's no way you can expect for papers to be drawn up yet. We haven't discussed Jason, the house, anything. What the hell are you thinking?"

"Actually Mr. Wayland, there's not much to discuss. Your son is a junior this year, Clary feels that he is old enough to make his own decision and the laws as you know happens to agree with her. However, I strongly disagree with the fact that she refuses to allow me to have child or spousal support written up in the divorce papers. Clary firmly believes that you will always do your part as Jason's father. I on the other hand believe it's always a good idea to have a contract in matters like this." Jace's throat felt dry. "B-ut she is the client and I respect her wishes."

Jace pulled at his hair, his mind racing for something, anything that could prolong the meeting with Luke. "The house? We haven't discussed the house, our furniture."

Jace heard Luke sigh on the other end of the phone. "The house and everything in it is yours, she doesn't want it."

Jace felt his legs buckle beneath him causing him to fall to his knees crying out in pain. "No. No. NN-o. You're her lawyer Luke; you can't let her do this." Jace felt as if the room was spinning around him. "Pll-ea-sse don-n't do thi-is."

"Jac-. Son, I hope you can believe me when I say that I am sorry. I don't want this anymore than you do. I've tried reasoning with her but- Clary, she's stubborn. And she's hurt. She wants everything signed before going back to school on Monday and I can't say that I blame her. Can you?"

Jace couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak. His whole world was falling apart around him and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "Jace, are you still there?" He leaned over allowing his forehead to touch the concrete floor. "Jace?" He could hear the stress in Luke Garroway's voice and he knew that he needed to say something, anything but he couldn't. "Jace, please." Jace opened his mouth but no words came out instead a strangled cry filled the room as he pounded the phone over and over into the cement floor.

XxXxXxX

"I'm glad you agreed to let us do this for you." Jocelyn was standing in the doorway of Clary's bathroom holding her keys and purse. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me to meet the contractor?"

Clary's hand reached out of the shower to grab her white fluffy robe wrapping it tightly around her wet frame before stepping out of the shower to meet her mother. She knew Jocelyn was hopeful, she could hear it in her voice. "Mom," Clary turned to face Jocelyn making sure to give her a kind smile before continuing. "You know I'm not good at all of that decorating stuff, that's your thing." Jocelyn returned the smile but Clary knew it was forced.

"Sweetie, this is going to be your home. Don't you want to have some say in what's done?" Clary shook her head moving to walk past her mother into her bedroom to change.

"I know what you're saying. I really do." She turned back around to face her mother seeing the hurt evident on Jocelyn's face. "You want the truth?"

Jocelyn's body stiffened as she moved toward her daughter. "Of course I want the truth."

Clary watched as her mother held her arms out in the air waiting for an answer. _Lie Clary. Lie._ "Truth is- I'm nervous about Monday. Going back to school, facing all those people."

A small frown formed on Jocelyn's face as she nodded in understanding. "Oh baby, I am so sorry. I had no idea you were so worried about going back to work." She moved closer to Clary wrapping her arms around Clary's shoulders. "How about this? I'll go by myself to meet the contractor today-"Jocelyn moved one of her hands running her fingers through her daughter's wet curls. "-but tomorrow you let me take you shopping. We could go to the salon first for our hair and nails then check out a few boutiques for you some new clothes."

Clary wanted to say no. She wanted to tell her mother that going to the salon or a few boutiques would not help her feel better, nothing would but instead she lied. "That sounds like fun."

"Really?" Jocelyn took a step back so that her green eyes could look into her daughter's. "You're sure?"

Clary nodded. "Yes mother, I am sure. Now shoo so I can dry off and get some clothes on before catching the flu."

Jocelyn's face lit up as her daughter ushered her out of the room. "Okay. I'm going. I'm going. I was planning on meeting Luke for dinner when I finished would you like to join us?"

Clary took a deep breathe begging her emotions to stay intact for a few more moments. "No, thanks. I need to track your grandson down and find out what he's been up too."

Jocelyn gave Clary an encouraging smile. "I understand. I guess we'll see you later then."

Walking up to her bedroom door Clary replied. "Yeah, see you when you get back."

Jocelyn reached up and cupped her daughter's cheek briefly before leaving.

Raising her right hand Clary felt the cheek her mother had touched as she waited to hear the front door close. After a few minutes she could hear Jocelyn starting the car Luke had rented for her to use while they were in town. "Alone at last," Clary whispered to herself as she shut her bedroom door and locked it behind her. Her green eyes went immediately to the walk in closet that she shared with her soon to be ex-husband. Walking toward the closet she quickly released the tie on her robe allowing it to fall from her body and onto the ground. There in the closet she stood naked, her hair still wet from her shower. She closed her eyes when the smell of sandalwood and spice filled her nose. It was as if he was there in the closet with her. Touching her. Holding her. "Jace." Just saying his name was all it took for her body to react. Opening her eyes she lifted her trembling hand, her fingers dancing along Jace's dress shirts stopping when she reached one that he had worn recently. Lifting the sleeve of the shirt to her nose Clary breathed in deeply. "God, I miss him," she whispered as she pulled the shirt off the hanger and wrapped it around her naked body. Sobs began to rake through Clary's body, becoming louder and louder as she sank to the closet floor.

XxXxXxX

"Come on mom pick up the damn phone," Jason muttered into the phone as his finger pushed the redial button for the third time. Hodge had been showing him some moves in the ring when he heard his father's voice cry out in what he perceived as pain stopping him and Hodge dead in their tracks. The older man had took off running toward Jace immediately whereas he just stood there, frozen like an idiot staring at the scene unfolding before him. Jason's body shook in anger as his green eyes landed on the bloody concrete floor causing the memory of his father ramming his fist over and over into the concrete smashing not only his cellphone but his hand as well. Who had his father been talking to on the phone? "Dammit." He pressed the end button on the phone when his mother's voicemail came on yet again. He stood silently watching as Hodge tried to console his father who seemed to be having some kind of nervous breakdown. Jason ran his hands down his face growling. What was he supposed to do now? Who should he call? Lifting his phone once again Jason dialed the only other number he could think of, the one person who had promised to always be there for him. True to form the phone only had to ring twice before it was answered on the other end. Jason could feel his throat tighten and his eyes fill with unshed tears as he spoke. "Uncle Alec, it's me. I n-ee-d. I nee-d." Liquid spilled down his face as he tried to get out the words he needed to say. "I nn-eed you. M-y d-aad nee-dds y-ou. Now."

XxXxXxX

Here is a new chapter for The Story of Us – I hope you enjoy it!

Please read and review – PLEASE!

As always I do not own the characters just the plot!

If you are new to my stories please check out my profile to see my other work – you never know you might find something you like


	16. Chapter 15

Jason dialed his mother's number one last time as he stood outside his Uncle's home. It was not like her to ignore his calls, in fact on any other day it would be her number blowing up his phone. Hearing her voicemail message on the other end of the line pushed the boy over the edge causing him to leave a message that he would have never left in his right mind. "So I guess now that you're single and all, you're going to forget about me. Me, your fucking son! God. You know what forget it. I called to tell you Dad's hurt. He's at Uncle Alec's, not that you care." Jason growled into the night air pressing the end button on the cell phone before shoving it into his jeans pocket. Lifting his head he stared up at the night sky, his green eyes filled with unshed tears. "I hate you! I fucking HATE YOU!" The teen screamed into the night air as he dropped to his knees. "I hate you! I hate you!" There were so many emotions flowing through him at once, it was too much. Fisting his hands in his strawberry blonde hair the teen began to rock back and forth screaming. He knew it was coming, he could feel it and there was nothing he could do about it at this point. Within a matter of seconds a blood curdling growl erupted from the boy and his body started convulsing violently.

XxXxXxX

"Jason, Jason?" Alec opened the front door of the house running into the darkness in search for his nephew. He had just left the guest room where Jace was resting when he heard Jason's screams. Alec's dark brown eyes scanned the yard until they landed on the young teen's form. Alec's body froze as he watched in horror as his nephew's body continued to shake uncontrollably. He could remember Clary and Jace sitting the entire family down to discuss what should be done if Jason were ever to have a seizure while in their care but thankfully the teen had never had a seizure while in their care, until now. Alec had read about seizures, he had even watched a few on YouTube but nothing he read or watched prepared him for the scene in front of him. Dropping to his knees Alec quickly turned the boy on his side like Clary had advised them to do. "I'm here Jason. Uncle Alec's here." Tears began to spring from his eyes as he leaned down to make sure Jason was still breathing. "Jason, can you hear me? Please, please talk to me." Alec's voice was pleading as he continued to watch the young boy on the damp ground. Suddenly he noticed blood trickling from the corner of Jason's mouth causing him to panic. "Magnus? Jace? Dammit! Somebody answer me."

"What's going on?" Alec barely registered footsteps approaching him until Magnus grabbed one of his shoulders. "Alec, are you okay?"

Alec blinked causing more tears to slide down his pale face. "What?"

"I asked if you were okay." Alec opened his mouth but didn't say anything. How could he possibly be okay with his nephew lying on the ground shaking and bleeding? "It's almost over," Magnus muttered leaning over the teen's large frame.

"Ho-w, how do you know?" Alec stared at his boyfriend trying to understand how he could seem so calm and collected.

Magnus ignored Alec's question. "Jason, it's me. Uncle Mags. You're okay. You're safe." Alec gasped as he watched Jason's muscles strain as the teen try to sit up from the ground.

"I-I, um. I-don't-kno." Magnus had his lean arms wrapped around the teen's shoulders trying to keep him still.

"Shh. It's okay. You don't have to talk." Alec watched in silence as Magnus tried to help Jason. "It's over now. Everything's going to be fine." The teen looked pale and even worse he looked scared. It was as if he had no clue who Magnus was or where he was at. "You're safe son. You're safe." Alec could hear the crack in the other man's voice as he tried his best to get Jason to understand what was going on. Jason shook his head, his hand grabbing at his hair as he moaned loudly. "Jason, I need you to calm down. Okay." Magnus turned to look at Alec, his cat like eyes wide with fear. "Alec, I could use your help here," the tone of Magnus's voice was all it took to make Alec move.

Gently he placed his hands on both sides of his nephew's face. "Jason, let me help you." Alec's chest tightened as Jason stared back at him. "I've got you. I've got you." Alec's voice was thick with emotion. "It's going to be okay." Jason tried to open his mouth to speak but nothing came out. "I know. I know." Alec was not sure if the teen understood a word he was saying. "How are you feeling Jason?"

Alec's eyes widened when he saw the muscles on Jason's body begin to bulge. "Ucl-Alc. I- I donknow-." Tears began to flow down the boy's face. "I can-t-I-jus." Jason shook his head as more tears spilled from his eyes.

"He's confused Alec. He doesn't know what's going on," Magnus whispered next to Alec's ear.

Alec nodded. "I've got him. Go try to find Clary. She needs to be here." He never turned away from Jason to see if Magnus was doing as he asked. No matter what happened he was not leaving the boy's side. "Come here." Alec moved even closer to the teen wrapping his arms around the boy. "I love you Jason. I love you." Jason's body began to relax slowly in his Uncle's embrace. "I'm not going to let anything hurt you." Alec felt more tears threatening to fall from his eyes when he heard Jason cries filling the night air. "It's going to be okay son. I'm here." Alec held Jason tighter realizing that this was all he could do for his nephew. There was no way to stop the seizures from happening, there was no way to take away the pain or fear that followed but he could be there in the aftermath to let Jason know that he wasn't alone and that he is loved. "Uncle Alec loves you Jason."

XxXxXxX

Clary was still lying on the floor of her walk in closet when Magnus found her. "Magnus? What are you doing here?" Sitting up she clutched Jace's shirt around her naked frame.

Magnus frowned. "Oh Biscuit, what have you been doing?" The tall man kneeled down in front of the redhead. "You're simply a mess sweetie." He reached out gently moving the matted curls that were stuck to her cheek. "I know you're hurting but this has to stop."

Clary's green eyes went wide. "Excuse me?"

"This." Magnus held his hands out in the air. "Withering away like some lovesick teen. It's got to stop. You're not a kid anymore Clary. You chose this, now either suck it up or take Jace back."

The redhead pulled her eyebrows together shaking her head. "You're making it sound so easy-but it's not Mags and you know it."

Sighing Magnus stood up holding a hand out for Clary. "I know it's not but you can't keep this up Clare. This-this thing you're doing with his clothes, his pictures. It's not healthy."

Clary placed her hand in Magnus's allowing him to pull her up. "But this is all I have left."

"Oh my God Clary, you act as if the man's dead! If you miss him that much go get him. Take him back, forgive him but dammit do something!"

Clary took a step back from Magnus. "Why-why are you yelling at me? Don't you get that this is hard for me? I love him Magnus. He's my world, my everything." Tears began to fill her green eyes as she continued. "Everywhere I look, I see him. Smell him. But I can-can't touch him and it hurts Magnus. It hurts so damn much. He was my air and now I feel like I can't breathe without him."

Her friend looked down at her, his eyes filled with unshed tears. "I know baby girl. I know." He took a small step forward and placed his hands over her tear stained cheeks. "But you have to learn, even though it hurts like hell. You have to push through it, if not for you. For your son. He may look like he's a full grown man but he's not. He's far from it and he needs his parents. He needs you Clary. You're going to have to put away your pain, box it up. Hide it. Do whatever you need to do so that you can be there for him."

Clary sniffed. "I know. You're right; I've got to get myself together. And I will. Promise." Clary placed her hands over Magnus's pulling his hands away from her face. "Now I'm going to get dress before my mother and Luke get back." Clary moved to where she could walk around the tall man to get to her bedroom. "And in my defense, Jason hasn't even been home. He stayed at Max's last night, then Jace picked him up from Celine's. He's been with his Dad all day so why do you keep telling me that Jason needs me?"

"Because Jason's at my house." Magnus walked out of the closet his eyes filled with remorse. "Clary, he had a seizure."

XxXxXxX

Okay guys here is another chapter for The Story of Us. I know it's short but it was emotional for me to write so please forgive me. I would love to see what you think about it so please review.

As always I do not own the characters just the plot.

"


	17. Chapter 16

Jace groaned turning on his side in the bed as a pain shot through his hands. "Dammit Jace," he hissed.

"Are you okay?" Pulling the covers back, Jace pulled himself up in the bed. His golden orbs scanning the room until they landed on familiar set of green. There she was sitting at the end of the bed, her messy red curls were piled on top of her head in a messy bun and she was wearing one of HIS dress shirts and a pair of cut off jean shorts. God, she was beautiful. Her green eyes were filled with worry as she continued to stare back at his golden. "Jace? Are you in pain? I could go get something from the medicine cabinet." She moved to get up but he couldn't allow that, not now when she was so close to him.

"No, please don't go." He reached out wrapping his mutilated hand around her small arm. Clary's body stiffened causing his chest to tighten. He loosened his hold on her. "I just want to talk, that's all."

She stared at him for what seemed like forever before speaking. "But your hands."

Watching her every movement he slowly moved his body across the bed to be closer to her. "I forgot about the pain the minute I heard your voice."

Her mouth formed a perfect O before she spoke in a quiet voice. "Jace, don't."

With his eyes set on hers he continued to move across the bed until their knees were touching. He could tell that she was nervous, hell he was nervous too. "Clary?" She shook her head causing a few ringlets to fall around her perfect freckled face. "Clary." He could feel his heart pounding in chest as he released his hold on her arm before moving his hands to cup her face.

The minute he placed a hand on either side of her face he could feel her pulling away from him. "Jace, I can't, we can't." His heart broke a million times over as he saw the fear and uncertainty in her eyes. Never, not once in all the time he had known Clary had she ever feared him not even when he had deserved it but now she did and it broke him.

Even though she resisted he pulled her face closer to his stopping only when he could feel her warm breath caressing his face. "Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?" He closed his eyes allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of her for as long as he could. "God, just touching you makes me feel more alive than I've felt since that night. I need you baby, so damn much."

"Jace," her voice was barely a whisper but it was loud enough to send a shiver through his entire body.

His calloused fingers dug into her pale skin as he leaned in even closer, resting his forehead on hers. "Say it again. Please." He could feel her resisting but he refused to let go and lose this moment with her. He wasn't ready to let go, he would never be ready to let her go. "Please baby, just say it one more time."

"Jace." Feeling her breathe on his face as she said his name made him want nothing more but to stake his claim to her right then and there.

"Baby, I-I love you." Jace could hear the desperation in his voice but he didn't care. All that mattered was she was there with him and he was touching her. "Clary?" Opening his eyes he saw her staring back at him with tear filled eyes. "Clary, baby?"

Tears began to spill over and run down her pale face. "Please Jace."

Taking his thumbs he gently wiped away her tears as he continued hold her face to his. "What is it? Baby, tell me what you need and it's yours."

"I-I ne-ed. I ne-ed yo-u to le-t me g-o." Jace had heard what she said but he couldn't grasp what she was saying. No, there was no way he could let her go. Not now. Not ever. "Jace, please."

He lifted his forehead from hers but kept his hands where they were. "No, can't you see that? I can't let you go. You're my life Clary. God, you're my everything. Being without you these past few days has been torture. It's like I lost a piece of myself and I don't know how to live like that. Please baby, please don't ask me to try." His hands began to shake as he waited for her answer.

He felt her fingers on his face pushing back a piece of his blonde hair that had fallen over his eyes. Her touch was barely there but it was enough. No one had ever touched him like Clary had and no one ever would. Her touch was soft, gentle and he never wanted to be without it again. "You need a haircut." Jace nodded in agreement. Her green eyes darted between his gold. "I love you too Jace. I do." That was all he needed to hear, that one sentence.

"We can get through this, right?" Jace knew immediately what she was going to say, it was written all over her face. His heart fell, how could she not feel what he was feeling? How could she not see how sorry he was? Jace knew the answer to his questions, he had caused this. He had hurt her so deeply that she no longer trusted him, no longer trusted their love for each other. Could he be too late? No, he knew in his heart that they belonged together, even if she didn't believe it.

XxXxXxX

"Jason, do you need anything else? Anything at all?" Jason rolled his eyes at his Uncle Mags who was standing at the end of his bed dressed like a butler. "Eye rolling? Master Wayland, I would have thought that was beneath you." Pulling a pillow from behind his back the young teen threw it at the older man. Magnus quickly dodged the flying pillow with a grin plastered on his face. "Sir, I must protest to this sort of behavior."

"Shut up, Mags." The boy chuckled as he pushed the covers back on the bed. "I've already told you. I. AM. FINE. Now can you please leave me alone so I can shower?"

His Uncle frowned suddenly looking very serious. "You know you can't be alone."

"For fuck's sake, it's only a damn shower!" Jason stood from the bed raising his hands in the air and dropping them down to his side. "Fine, I'll leave the damn door open. Happy?" Magnus gave his nephew a sympathetic look and nodded as he turned and left the room.

The teen growled in frustration as he ran his hands over his face. He knew that his Uncle was just looking out for him but he needed some time to get his shit together. Jason was being an ass, he knew he was being an ass and that's why he wanted to be alone but no one would let him be for even five fucking minutes. Earlier when his mother had been in the room he pretended to be sleeping. Jason had heard her crying as she apologized over and over again for letting him down but instead of telling her that everything was okay and that he was sorry for the things he had said in that stupid voicemail, he did nothing and God he hated himself for it. His mother did everything for him and he repaid her by making her feel like she was selfish, making her think she wasn't a good mother. Walking into the guest bathroom the teen turned on the shower stopping to glance at his reflection. "Yep, you look like ass too," he muttered before removing his clothes and stepping under the hot water.

XxXxXxX

Clary felt more tears beginning to spill over as she opened her mouth to speak. "I don't understand where this is coming from." Jace wiped his thumbs across her cheeks again. When he touched like this she could almost imagine that things were perfectly fine between them but then she remembered their son downstairs. "Please stop." Hurt flashed in his golden eyes as he pulled his hands away from her face. "We need to talk Jace." Clary stood from the bed to create some distance between the two of them. She couldn't think or speak when he was so close to her. "Magnus came to the house last night. He told me Jason had a seizure." Her eyes met his and she could tell that he had no idea of what had happened. Jace opened his mouth to speak but she raised her hand out in the air to silence him. "He's okay, he's resting."

Jace moved off the bed running a hand through his messy hair. "I had no idea. Why didn't someone wake me?"

Clary shook her head with a small smile. "It seems Magnus gave you the same medicine he gave me the other night. You were out cold."

"Shit. Clary, I'm sorry. I had no idea he needed me." Clary waved her hand in the air dismissively. It wasn't his fault, well it was but it was hers too.

"He's fine Jace." Relief washed over him immediately and he began to move toward her but she held a hand out to stop him. "But we can't let this happen again."

Jace nodded and started to move toward her again. "Yeah, of course."

"Stop. God, can't you just stop and listen!" Jace froze his hands held out in front of him and Clary wanted nothing more than to run into them but she knew if she did nothing would change, everything would go back to the way it was and she couldn't live like that. "I'm moving out of the house. My father signed over the old Morgenstern Plantation to me and mom and Luke are renovating it for me so you can have the house." Her eyes met his as she continued. "I need this to be over, for all of us." She took a small step forward raising a hand and placing it on Jace's bare chest. Her chin began to quiver as more tears filled her eyes. "I love you Jace."

His hands went to her face cupping her cheeks. "I love you too baby."

Clary leaned forward and kissed his chest lightly before removing her hand and stepping back. Wiping the remaining tears from her face she sighed. "Call Luke, he's waiting to hear from you." Clary turned away knowing if she continued to look at him she would fall apart all over again. "Be happy Jace, if Kaelie makes you happy, then I wish you both the best." Placing her trembling hand on the door she quickly opened it and left the room leaving Jace staring after her.

XxXxXxX

So here is a new chapter for The Story of Us – I cannot wait to see some reviews!

If you are new to my stories please check out my profile to see a list of my other stories!

As always I only own the plot!


	18. Chapter 17

"Mags, seriously, I would've been fine. It's not like my mom and Luke aren't here." Clary spoke quietly as she opened the front door to her home.

"I thought it'd be nice to have a sleepover with my favorite redhead, besides there's way too much testosterone in my house at the present moment." Magnus waved his hand back in forth in the air dismissing Clary's comment all together. "Really, I wanted to give Alec and Jace some time, you know, to patch things up or whatever weird bonding ritual they do. Alec's been miserable, Jace and Jason have been miserable, it'll be good for them to have some alone time."

Clary stopped in the living room and turned to gaze up at her friend. "I'm so sorry, for-for everything. We've dragged you and Alec in our mess and shouldn't have."

Magnus stepped forward placing his hands on Clary's narrow shoulders. "We're family Biscuit, that's what family's do. Besides, I'm not just here for you, I've been here by requested."

The short redhead pulled her eyebrows together tightly. "Requested?"

Magnus winked, "yes, my presence was requested." Clary was about to start questioning her friend, but before she could Jocelyn walked into the living room.

"Magnus, darling, it's been too long." Jocelyn walked past her daughter to give the tall man a hug. "Look at you; you're just as handsome as always."

A large smile appeared across his face at Jocelyn's kind words. "And you my dear are as breathtaking as ever."

Clary rolled her eyes as she listened to the two of them cackling like little old women. "Do you two mind? I think I'm about to vomit over here."

Jocelyn turned around and stared openly at her daughter, clearly shocked by her words. "Clarissa, there is no need to be rude."

Wiggling her fingers toward the pair, Clary turned to walk up the stairs. "Fine, whatever, you two stay here and catch up, I'm going to bed."

Before Clary made it very far, her mother called after her. "Clary, wait. We have something to tell you."

Clary let out a frustrated sigh before walking back into the living room. "What is it, I've had a very long day and I have work tomorrow."

A small frown appeared on Jocelyn's face. "I know dear, I know. Magnus answered your phone when I called earlier. I was worried that you had forgotten about our plans, but he explained everything to me, about Jason and about Jace." Jocelyn moved to her daughter, wrapping her arms around her gently. "I'm so sorry honey, is there anything I can do?"

Clary took a deep breath fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill. "No mom, I'm fine. I just need to get some sleep, I've got work tomorrow and I need to get some rest."

Jocelyn nodded and took a small step back. "Okay, but first, we have a surprise for you."

Clary's green eyes went wide as she stared back at her mother. "What do you mean a surprise?"

Her mother grinned, turning to look at Magnus before she spoke. "Well, since you couldn't make our date, I asked Magnus if he would mind coming over to help me dress you up in the morning. I cannot wait to show you the clothes I bought for you."

"Nope, thanks but, just no." Clary's green eyes shot over to Magnus, "do you not remember what happened last time you played dress up Clary?" Moving her green eyes back over to her mother, she continued. "No, not going to happen, goodnight mother, goodnight Magnus." Spinning around, the redhead began to march up the stairs only to be stopped once more by the sound of her friend's annoying voice.

"I told your mother that we might run into this little problem and that's exactly why I told her to have all of your belongings shipped to the Morgenstern's house. So, whether you like it or not, you will wear the new clothes your mother has purchased for you, unless you prefer teaching naked. Which as a tax paying citizen, I cannot condone such behavior in a classroom with juvenile delinquents." Magnus's face lit up when he finished speaking, he knew that there was nothing Clary could say or do at this point. Magnus Bane always wins in an argument, even with the like of Clary Wayland.

"You little bastard," Clary roared as she continued to stomp up the stairs. "I cannot believe you'd stoop this low just to give me a stupid make over. Magnus Bane, you just wait until I talk to Alec, you just wait." When Clary finished with her tantrum she opened her bedroom door and slammed it behind her.

"Do you think we went too far, Magnus?" Jocelyn's worried eyes were staring at her daughter's bedroom door.

"No, it could've went much worse. Besides, if had been up to me, I would've burned her old clothes, they're simply dreadful. Believe me; she'll end up thanking us one day. Now come, come, let's go and have us a little night cap. Shall we?" Magnus wrapped his long arm around Jocelyn's shoulder, pulling her toward the kitchen. "I know where Clary keeps the good stuff."

XxXxXxX

Jason was sitting in on his Uncle's couch pulling at his wavy locks, hearing his father and Uncle Alec arguing was literally driving him insane. He knew that he should have went home with his mother but right now he wanted answers, answers that she refused to give him, so he decided to stay here and try to get them from his father. The young teen stood from the couch and was making his way to the stairs when there was a knock at the front door freezing him where he stood, his light green eyes darting between the front door and the staircase. Making his way toward the staircase, Jason called out the two men on the floor above him. "Ya'll might want to cool it, someone's at the front door." Shaking his head, Jason walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Can I help you?" Jason looked expectantly at the unwelcomed visitor. The man was tall with broad shoulders, his hair was dark brown and eyes were a light, light blue. From the looks of it, he was a businessman, with his pin stripped suit and the briefcase he was carrying.

"J-Jason, is that you?" The teen shrugged as he leaned against the doorframe, his face looking rather bored as his green eyes stared back at the visitor. "I'm Luke, Luke Garroway; I'm married to your grandmother, Jocelyn."

Jason smirked knowing that the man standing on the other side of the door was beginning to feel more than a little uncomfortable. "I know who you are, Luke Garroway." Running a hand through his messy hair, he continued, "What I don't know, is why are, you here? Last time I checked, my grandmother doesn't live here." He could see Luke's body stiffen and he knew then, that whatever it was that brought Luke here, it wasn't good.

Luke took a breath before answering, "I was told that I could find Jace Wayland here, I mean your father."

Jason's body shook with laughter, "Let me get this straight, you drove to my Uncle's house, on a Sunday night, in hopes to speak with my father? You do know that my father doesn't live here, right? Besides, what's so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" His green eyes locked with Luke's light blue as he spoke. Jason didn't know Luke; he had only met him a few times, so needless to say the teen felt no affection toward the man standing in front of him. However, he did know this; Luke Garroway was a lawyer and more than likely, he was his mother's lawyer.

Luke raised a hand to his face, rubbing his forehead roughly. "Jason, I know this must be uncomfortable for you-but I really need to see your father."

Crossing his arms across his puffed up chest, Jason replied in a harsh tone. "Uncomfortable, is that what you think this is for me? You know nothing about me-in fact you kno-."

"Who's at the door Jason?" The teen was cut off by his Uncle's voice coming from somewhere behind him.

Jason gave Luke a nod before turning around to find his Uncle coming down the staircase, his father was following closely behind him. "Glad to see that you two didn't kill each other, I'll just be in the kitchen, taking my meds."

XxXxXxX

"Luke, what are you doing here?" Jace asked as the pair made their way to the door.

"Luke?" Alec questioned looking at Jace.

"Jocelyn's husband, Clary's lawyer," Jace replied in a clipped tone, his golden eyes never leaving Luke's.

Alec glanced back at the man before placing a hand on Jace's shoulder. "I'm going to go check on Jason, let me know if you need anything."

Jace gave his adopted brother a nod. Alec dropped his hand from Jace's shoulder and walked toward the kitchen, leaving Jace and Luke alone. "What are you doing here, Luke?"

Luke shook his head, a small smile forming on his face. "Your son asked me that same question, not five minutes ago. You two are really just alike, you know."

Jace stiffened, "You didn't answer my question, Luke."

"May I come in?"

"Sure, why not." Jace stepped back to allow the other man to walk past him. "The living room's that way, we can talk there." He pointed toward the living room. "I have to say, I'm surprised to see you this late in the evening, I figured Jocelyn would have you tied up with the renovation plans to the Morgenstern home." Jace could tell by the way Luke's body stiffened that Clary had told him the truth; she was moving out, she was really planning to leave him. "Have a seat?" He waited until they were both seated to continue, "I know what you want Luke and my answer is no, so I'm sorry but it looks like you've wasted your time by coming here tonight."

"No, your answer is no." Luke stood from the couch and began to pace back and forth in front of Jace. "So, you're telling me that you are refusing to give Clary the divorce she thinks she wants. Jace, you're a lawyer, you know as well as I do that Clary can still file for a divorce, with or without your consent."

Jace stood from where he was sitting, his body tense as he moved to stand directly in front of the other man. "You listen to me Garroway, there will be no divorce. Get it?" Jace could feel his heart pounding through his chest as he waited for Luke to say something.

"That's interesting, very interesting." Luke took a step back to place some room between the two of them. "It's a nice thought Jace, really it is, but please tell me, how you plan to make Clary see things your way? Grant it, I have no idea why she wants the divorce, not really. It's clear that she loves you, but it's just as clear, you've hurt her."

Jace's shoulders dropped, "I have hurt her, I've hurt her too many times, but now that I've realized what it's like to live without her, I refuse to let her go. I won't sign any divorce papers, I won't."

Luke was quiet for a long time, his eyes staring into Jace's with an intensity that made Jace feel very, very uneasy. Jace opened his mouth to say something but Luke held his hand out to stop him. "Tell me what happened, tell me everything, and if I decide that you are being honest, that you've changed. Well then, I promise you, I will do everything in my power to help you save your marriage."

XxXxXxX

New chapter for The Story of Us – I hope you like it!

Remember to review after reading – PLEASE!

If this is the first time you've read one of my stories, please check out my profile to see a list of my work – you never know - you might find something you like!

Thanks for reading and as always, I own nothing but the plot!


	19. Chapter 18

Jason shoved the front door of the school open causing it to slam into the interior wall of the school. The force of the door colliding with the wall sounded throughout the area, students stopped to stare at him, probably wondering what had happened. Ignoring the stares from the other students, Jason stalked down the hallway. Normally he would meet their glares with one of his own or at least have a sarcastic comment to throw back at them, but not today. He came to school for one reason and one reason only, and it had nothing to do with school. Last night when Luke showed up at his Uncle's house, Jason knew something was up and had managed to eavesdrop on part of the conversation Luke was having with his father, but he was only able to make out bits and pieces of what they were saying before being pulled away by his Uncle Alec. He knew that his Uncle was trying to protect him from whatever was going on between his parents, but it was too late for that now, he had heard just enough of the conversation to know that his father was guilty of something. The question he had, what was his father guilty of? Jason's mind was flooded with so many questions and he knew of only one person that could give him the answers he so desperately needed and that one person was here at the school, his mother.

Walking up to his mother's classroom, his green eyes scanned her room looking for her. Where was she? Jason's head snapped up when he heard his name being called from down the hall. "Wayland, my man." Blake Cook was calling out to him from down the hall, making his way to where Jason was standing. Blake was a senior on the football team, he played offense whereas Jason played defense. Jason raised his head acknowledging the other boy as he approached him. "What's up man?" Blake smiled, dropping a hand down on Jason's shoulder.

Jason's body stiffened, his bright green eyes meeting Blake's muddy brown. "Not much, you?" His eyes dropped down to where Blake's hand rested on his shoulder before moving them back to eye the boy standing in front of him. Jason noticed that Blake was being flanked by his usual minions from the football team. Jason snorted, thinking how ridiculous it was that Blake had to have an audience to talk to him.

Blake's smile widened. "Oh, I'm good, really good." He turned his head to grin at the players standing around him. "Especially after what I saw this morning, am I right boys?" The boys laughed while nodding their heads, agreeing with Blake's statement.

"Do you have a point to your rambling, or do you just enjoy hearing the sound of your own voice?" Jason moved his head from side to side causing his neck to make a popping sound, he found this conversation pointless and was more than ready for Blake to take his followers and leave.

Blake dropped his hand from Jason's shoulder while clearing his throat. "Should've been here earlier, then maybe you wouldn't be acting like such a bitch." He had turned his head back around so that his brown eyes were staring back at Jason. The other boy took a small step forward so that the two boy's arms were almost touching. Jason didn't flinch as he stared back at the other teen. There was something in the Blake's eyes, something Jason did not trust and something he definitely didn't like. Blake was a big guy, towering over most of the student body and he used his size to his advantage. He liked to intimidate the other students, he would watch in amusement as they would cower down to him when he threatened them, however, Jason was not one to cower down to anyone. Jason was one of the few that could stand toe to toe with Blake, not only in size but in size but strength as well. "You see Wayland, me and Jeff back there." Blake nodded his back toward one of the boys standing behind him. "We were walking down the hall this morning, when we passed by a fine piece of ass." Chuckling, Blake moved his eyes toward the ground before bringing them back up slowly. "I knew I'd never seen something that hot in our halls before, so I did what any man would do, I took another long hard look, and that's when I realized something. She's someone we all know, quite well."

Jason pulled his arms across his chest and crossed them, smirking when he noticed that his actions caused the other teen to take a step back from him. "Blake, as interesting as I don't find your story, I'm kind of busy here."

Running a hand through his long brown hair, Blake nodded. "I get it man, you're a busy guy." He took another step back, the other boys moved out of the way to give their leader room to get by. After taking several steps back, Blake held his hands up in the air, a large smile appearing on his strong features. "I just thought you'd like to know about the hot piece of ass, more importantly who she is, but hey, you're a busy man, you don't have time for that kind of shit. Right?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yeah man, whatever you say." He was already turning away from the group when Blake started to talk once again.

"See you at practice Wayland. Oh, and tell your mom if she ever needs a helping hand, I'd be more than to help her." Jason spun around, wanting to know exactly what the hell Blake meant by his statement, but Blake and the other players were nowhere to be seen, they were lost in the mass of students crowding the hallway.

Jason glanced back at his mother's classroom and then down both ends of the hallway, hoping to see her but she never showed. Dammit, where was she? Growling in frustration, Jason ran a hand down his face before heading toward his locker. Approaching his locker, Jason found Max leaning against it, apparently waiting for him considering Max's locker was on the other end of the hall. "Mind moving, I need to get there." Jason knew he was being an ass but he wasn't in the mood to put up with Max.

Max jumped at the sound of Jason's voice. "You scared the shit out of me." He stepped to the side to allow Jason room to get to his locker. "Where have you been, I've been looking all over for you?"

Jason opened his locker and stuck his hand inside to gather what items he needed for class. "Why?"

"What do you mean why? I wanted to talk my ass of a friend, if that's okay with you." Jason raised an eyebrow as he shut his locker. Max took a breath before shoving his hands deep inside his jean pockets. "I wanted to tell my ass of a friend, that I was sorry for being a bigger ass than him." Jason tried to hide the small smile that was appearing on his face but it was too late, Max had already seen it. "Ha, I see it, you're smiling! Don't even try to hide it." Max was grinning as he pointed to the smile on Jason's face.

"What do you want Max?" Jason shoved his friend in the shoulder as the two started walking down the hall together.

Max shook his head, the smile slipping from his face. "I'm sorry for the jokes. Are we cool?"

Jason nodded. "Forget it Max, we're good."

Max's face lit up as he let out a sigh of relief. "Cool. Now, what had you running so late this morning? What hottie were you caught up with this time? Was it Caitlyn?"

Jason rolled his eyes. His friend had a very interesting imagination. "You come up with some shit, you know that?" Max shrugged his shoulders as the two continued walking. "I wasn't with Caitlyn, or any other girl for that matter. Blake and his lackeys wanted to talk, and by talk I mean he probably wanted to start something, though I have no idea why he thought I'd be interested in some hot girl. Why he thought I'd even care." Jason stopped walking as they approached his first period class. "But there was something else he said." Leaning his shoulder against the wall, he shook his head slightly. "When Blake was leaving, he said something about my mom. He said if she ever needed a helping hand, he'd be more than happy to help. What do you think he meant by that?"

Max moved to where he was standing in front of Jason. "Does he even have mom for a teacher?"

"Man, I don't know." Jason ran a hand through his hair. "Who knows, right? He was just trying to get a rise out of me, that's all."

Max pulled his eyebrows together, frowning. "Yeah, maybe, but I don't like him saying mom's name. You're right though. He was probably just trying to start something, especially after you passed him on the board for bench press."

"I'd forgotten about that, was he seriously mad about that?" Jason had forgotten all about the leader board in the weight room, but still, there was no way Blake could be pissed about that.

"Oh boy was he. I'd never seen someone pitch as big of a bitch fit as he did." Max was looking down at the ground grinning from ear to ear, obviously enjoying the memory he was recalling. "The best part was when he flipped the bench over. Coach Verlac grabbed him by throat threatening to whoop his ass if he couldn't man up and grow a pair."

Jason tilted his head to look at the ceiling. "Huh, I guess he is pissed then." He turned his head back down to Max, smirking as he stood from the wall. "Whatever shall I do with big, bad Blake Cook mad at me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Can you at least try to control yourself? The team doesn't need you and Blake going at it." Max voice held a serious tone that matched the serious look he was giving his friend.

"I hear you. I promise that I'll behave as long as he does. See you at lunch man." Jason turned on his heel and walked inside the classroom.

XxXxXxX

Jason headed straight for his seat in the back of the classroom, normally he would stop and flirt with some of the female population, but today he just wasn't feeling it. Dropping his books on top of his desk, Jason took his hand and ruffled Alex's hair before sitting down.

"Do you mind?" Alex turned in seat to glare at the other boy. "Do you know how long it takes me to achieve this look in the morning?" Jason bit his lip trying his best not to laugh at the boy sitting in the desk in front of him. "Go ahead, laugh. But I'll have you know that I don't just wake up and roll out of bed, this." He pointed to messy black hair. "This takes time to achieve, you ass."

Jason released his lip laughing. "Sorry Al." Holding his hands out in front of him, Jason tried his best to contain his laughter. "Seriously man, I was only messing with you."

Alex raked his fingers through his frizzy hair, trying to fix the damage Jason had inflicted. "Yeah, well you mess with me every day. How about you find something else to keep yourself occupied?" Growling, he pulled his hands from his hair. "Dammit Jason, of all the days for you to fuck up my hair!"

Jason chuckled. "What's so special about today?"

Alex looked at Jason as if he had grown three heads. "You're being serious?"

"Well, I'm not kidding." Jason leaned back in his chair to relax, figuring that whatever the kid was talking about was meaningless, at least to him anyways.

Alex turned his head, his hazel eyes gazing around the room before looking back at Jason. "Do you know who I have next period?" Jason shrugged his shoulders, his expression bored. "I've got your mom next period, of all the freaking days for you to do this to me. Why'd it have to be today?"

Jason's eyes went wide as he bolted up in his seat. "You've had my mom's class all year, why's today so important?"

Alex leaned away from Jason and swallowed. "Um, well I jus-I thought you. I mean she, well." Swallowing again, Alex looked down at the linoleum floor. "Didn't you see her this morning?"

Jason hands flew out and grabbed the other boy's chair roughly. "What the hell are you talking about? You are the second person who has said something about my mom today, so I suggest you talk or I promise I will make you." He knew what he was doing was wrong, Alex was a nice kid that read comic books and played chess, there was no way he could put up a fight against him. Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath, releasing his hold on the kid's chair. "Please Alex." Slowly opening he continued, "Tell me why everyone seems to be talking about my mom today."

The other boy nodded before wiping his sweaty hands on his khaki pants. "I don't think I've ever seen you like this before, actually, I know I haven't. Are you alright?"

"I'm dealing with some crap, but I've got it under control. Now tell me about my mom." Jason was doing his best to stay calm. He could tell that he had already made Alex nervous and that was not something Jason wanted, he did not like for people to be afraid of him at least not guys like Alex.

"Okay." Alex leaned over his chair. "I was in the office, turning in some keys that I found and that's when I saw your mom. I don't know why she did it because personally I've always considered her to be attractive, but now she looks-well she looks hot. Everybody's talking about it. You should have heard what some of the guys were saying about her in the bath-." Alex stopped talking, realizing what he was saying about his teacher. What he was saying about Mrs. Wayland, Jason Wayland's mother. A look of fear washed over his face as he began to stutter. "I do-don't, I me-an. I shouldn't ha-ve."

Jason had already tuned what the other boy was saying. He flew up from his desk causing his chair to fall back on the linoleum floor and ran out of the room, not caring what the other students thought. He was not able to get far because as soon as he stepped out of the classroom, Jason ran straight into his teacher, Mrs. King and another student, one that Jason did not know.

"And where do you think your headed, Mr. Wayland?"

XxXxXxX

Here is a new chapter for The Story of Us – I hope you enjoy it!

I know I left you guys for a bit and I would like to take the time to explain – first I received a very ugly PM about my story, Talk Dirty to Me. It was pretty saying that I was trash and my story was nothing more than porn. When I read it, I was a little shocked. I had never thought about readers not liking my stories, I figured if someone didn't like it, they wouldn't read it or at the very most they would make a comment under the reviews about not liking it and that would be the end of it. Never did I expect someone to send me an actual message bashing my stories. After reading the message several times, I finally deleted it, thinking that I could ignore it and start writing again, but that wasn't the case. Every time that I tried to sit down and update one of my stories, I thought about that message. I began to question myself, question my writing. I actually wondered if what they said was true, I wondered if I was being irresponsible, if I was making light of sex. There was a point that I had myself believing that what this person said was true, that I was writing trash and that I should do the fanfiction website a favor by deleting all of my stories. I came so close to doing just that, not only did I receive that message but I had other things in my life going on. My son had found out from his neurologist that his medication was beginning to damage his liver and kidneys so we had to switch up his medication. For those who don't know anything about epilepsy or the medication, any time you change your medication, no matter if it's upping the dosage or lowering it, the switch can cause seizures. When we received that news, needless to say my teenage son was not happy. Don't get me wrong, my kid is freaking awesome. He is strong, the strongest kid I know, but it sucks to be sixteen and not be able to drive when all of your other friends are. I allowed fear to creep inside of me and then I allowed it to take over and that is a dangerous thing. Fear – if you allow it, it will take everything from you, it will steal your joy, your happiness and I had allowed that to happen. It wasn't until I read so many reviews begging me to update that I realized how wrong I'd been about my stories. I did not start writing again until I knew that my son was out of the woods with his medication switch but as soon as I realized he was okay, I started writing again. I wanted to tell you all thank you for your support and if it wasn't for all of your kind words and reviews, I probably would have deleted my account. Thank you all again – and just so you know, I just finished another chapter for - Talk Dirty to Me – as soon as my wonderful Beta reviews it I will put it up for all of you.

Remember to review – PLEASE.

Thank you all for giving me and my stories a chance.

If you are new to my stories, please check out my profile to see a list of my work – who knows, you might find something else you like!


	20. Chapter 19

On any other day Jason would have thrown on his famous Wayland charm for Mrs. King and the new girl but not today, today he could give a rat's ass about appearances. He took a deep breath, trying his best to contain his anger. His green eyes shifting from the teacher to the student standing next to her, his eyes lingering on the girl for longer than he intended. It was clear that she was new, not only because she was standing next to Mrs. King looking more than a little out of place, but because there was no way Jason would forget seeing a girl that looked like her around the school. The girl was small, not tiny like his mother, but still she was small. She had long dark brown hair and startling light blue eyes that seemed to be staring back at his green. Jason quickly averted his gaze back to the teacher, gritting his teeth before he spoke. "I needed to see my mother."

"And you couldn't have handled this before my class?" Mrs. King pressed her lips together tightly as she waited for his answer.

Jason swallowed, balling his hands into tight fist at his sides. His patience was wavering with the woman standing in front of him. "Don't you think if I could've handled it before class, I would've?"

Mrs. King flinched at Jason's words. "Wh-what did you just say?"

"I sai-." Jason started to speak with a sure to be snarky remark, but stopped when the girl stepped in between him and the teacher. The girl's blue eyes stared up at him, giving him an icy glare before turning her back to him in order to face the teacher.

"Mrs. King, if I may?" Jason took a small step back, not liking being so close to the girl.

"Of course, go ahead Ella." Mrs. King looked down at Ella with a small smile.

"Well, I could have sworn that when we were in the office earlier you pointed out a teacher on the phone saying that would be my English teacher, Mrs. Wayland." Mrs. King nodded silently as she continued to listen to the girl standing in front of her. "I only remember because, you were telling me that Mrs. Wayland would be the perfect teacher to interview for my project that I told you about. I take your opinion to heart, Mrs. King." The smile on Mrs. King's face widened. "And if-." Ella shot Jason look over her shoulder before turning back to the teacher. "Jason needs to speak with her-maybe I can go with him, just to introduce myself. Please, Mrs. King, it would really make my day." Jason resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the obvious sucking up that the girl was doing, knowing that there was no way it was going to work.

"I think that is a splendid idea! Jason, you don't mind escorting Ella to your mother's classroom, do you?"

Jason blinked, opening his mouth and closing it several times. _What the hell just happened?_

"Jason?" Mrs. King spoke again, this time her voice sounding concerned. "Dear, are you okay? You're not having an episo."

"No, I'm fine. I'll show her where to go." Jason quickly regained his composure before the teacher was able to finish her sentence.

Mrs. King nodded but didn't look convinced. "O-kay. Off you go then. I will plan on seeing you both tomorrow in class." Without another word the teacher walked past the two teenagers, entering the classroom and shutting the door behind her.

XxXxXxX

"Luke, I don't understand what you're saying." Clary's eyes scanned the front office making sure that no one was eaves dropping on her conversation.

"You need to look at it from a lawyer's prospective. You're not the only person in this marriage, and a judge is going to look at both sides, not just yours."

Clary placed her free hand that was not holding the phone on her forehead, rubbing it lightly. _How did_ _things get so complicated?_ "This wasn't what I expected to hear."

"I know it's not, but Clary, it could turn out to be a good thing, for you both." The sincerity in Luke's voice was clear; he did want the best for them both.

"So, how does this work?" Clary dropped her hand from her forehead and leaned against the office wall.

"I will file a motion for a three month legal separation, during that time you will be required to attend marriage counseling, other than that you are free to live your life as you wish."

Clary's eyes glanced at the clock on the wall, seeing what time it was she decided it was time to wrap up the phone call. "I can't say that I'm happy about this, Luke. I've made up my mind, but if you are telling me that this is the road I need to take, then I trust you as my lawyer."

Luke was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Clary, I want the best for you, not just as your lawyer, but as someone that cares deeply for you. I know that Jace has made more than his fair share of mistakes, and no one would blame you for wanting to start over, if that's what you truly want."

"Yes, that's what I want! How could you even think otherwise?" Clary pushed herself from the wall and gripped the phone tightly in her hand. She caught sight of a few students looking her way, taking a breath she spoke again. "You know what, don't answer that. It doesn't matter, I'll do the three month separation and the counseling sessions, but after that I'm done. Also, I'd like to continue with the renovations to the manner, if that's okay with you." Clary held her breath fearing that Luke may say no to going ahead with the renovations.

"Of course we'll continue with renovations. I want you to know that no matter how I feel about Jace, I will always be on your side, no matter what."

Clary felt a small smile forming on her lips; it felt nice to have someone on her side no matter what she chose. "Thank you, Luke. I need to get to class, so we'll talk later?"

"Sure, sounds good. I'll have some papers for you to sign tonight, for the separation. Clary?"

"Yeah?"

"You should know, he's planning on fighting for you."

Clary felt her breath leave her, a tightness formed in her chest. "What did you say?"

Luke chuckled. _Why was he chuckling?_ "Jace, he's going to fight for you, Clary. I just thought you should know. Go to class, we'll talk soon."

Her hands shook slightly as she placed the phone back on the receiver, she wasn't even sure if she said goodbye to Luke before she hung the phone up. Walking out of the front office, Clary couldn't help but wonder what Luke had meant. _Jace, he's going to fight for you, Clary._

XxXxXxX

Jason stormed down the hallway not caring if the girl was trailing behind him or not. He wasn't in the mood for her today, in fact today was one of those days that he wouldn't be playing nice with anyone. Who did this girl think she was, stepping in like that, talking her way into tagging along with him? If Jason learned anything today, he learned he wanted absolutely nothing to do with this Ella girl.

"Excuse me? Hey jackass Jason, do you mind?"

Jason couldn't stop the smirk that crept on his face. He stopped walking and turned to wait for Ella to catch up with him. Raising an eyebrow, Jason looked down at her. "Jackass Jason, really?"

Ella pulled her head back, her eyes wide with anger. "Yeah, really." She lifted her hands in the air, her fingers making quotation marks in the air. "Jackass Jason." Ella dropped her hands back down to her sides. "What's your problem? You're definitely not the same guy I heard all about?"

"The same guy you heard about, huh? Where did you hear about me?" Jason had his famous Wayland smirk plastered on his face as he took a step towards the girl.

She glanced around the hallways nervously, taking a small step back. "Did I say, heard about? I di-didn't mean that-I meant. I meant-I don't know what I meant, but I can tell you this, I've never heard anything about you." Ella stood straight and crossed her arms across her chest trying to look unfazed by him.

Jason moved a hand to his chin, rubbing lightly. "You wanna know what I think?"

Ella shook her head. "N-no."

"I think." Jason moved to where he was standing right in front of the small girl. "I think, you're lying, Little-bit."

This time Ella raised an eyebrow. "Little-bit?"

"Yeah. You're short, small, Little-bit. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Jason moved his hands to where they were hovering in Ella's personal space, clearly making her feel uncomfortable.

"God, you're such an ass!" Ella shoved him in his chest causing Jason to chuckle. "Ugh, I swear, you may have the rest of the girls around here fooled, but I see what you are." She tried to move to walk around Jason, but he grabbed her arm roughly pulling her back.

"Listen, it's just. It's just-I don't like to be talked about, got it?" Jason's hand was still wrapped around Ella's arm when he heard a new voice, his mother's.

"Jason Wayland, what do you think you're doing?" Jason dropped Ella's arm immediately and turned to face his mother.

His mouth dropped open as his eyes took in what she was wearing. "What the hel-what do you think you're wearing?"

His mother did not answer instead she continued walking until she stood directly in front of the two teens. "Good morning, son." Her green eyes darted between Jason and the girl. "Who's you're lovely friend?"

Jason growled. "First, she's not my friend. Second, what the heck are you wearing? Do you have any idea what people are saying about you?"

Clary ignored her son's ranting all together and stuck her hand out towards the girl. "Hello, I'm Clary Wayland." She tilted her head towards Jason. "This jerk's my son, and you are?"

Ella reached out and placed her hand in Clary's, shaking it lightly. "I'm Ella Blackthorn. I just moved here, I'm living with my two Aunts Helen Blackthorn and Aline Penhallow."

Clary eyes lit up when she heard the names of Ella's Aunts. "How is Helen? Aline? I haven't seen them in years?"

Ella released the other woman's hand, smiling. "They're good, really good. Aunt Aline's been begging Aunt Helen for kids, so they're using me as a trial run." Ella shrugged. "I guess if all goes well with me, they'll have one of their own."

Clary giggled, shaking her head. "Your Aunts are something else. I hate to tell them, raising a teen and raising a baby are two totally different things."

Ella joined in with Clary's laughter. "That's exactly what I said."

Jason furrowed his eyebrows, a frown forming on his face. "Hey, do you two mind?"

The two quit laughing and turned to look over at him. Clary glanced back at Ella. "Tell your Aunts that raising a baby is a piece of cake compared to raising a teen." She turned her attention back to her son. "Now Jason, what's going on?"

Jason cut his eyes over to Ella. "Do you mind?"

Ella took a few steps back, casting her eyes toward the ground.

"Come on Jason, I've got to get back to class. Coach Verlac is probably crawling up the wall."

Jason felt as if someone punched him in the gut. "Wh-what is he doing watching your class?"

"He, he who?" Jason's green eyes locked with his mother's green, letting her know exactly who he was. Clary laughed sarcastically. "Coach Verlac? You're here to talk about him?"

"Errr, no! No, I'm not talking about Coach Verlac." Jason covered his face with his hands, pulling them down slowly. "I ca-came here to find out what you were wearing, all these guys are talking about you like-like you're this hot piece they need to get with. So, I came to see for myself, and what do I find? I find you wearing that-and you have Coach in your class. What the hell, mom? What are you doing?"

Clary's face had paled, her hands moving around her as if she could cover herself. "I think she looks nice." Ella said, moving to stand next to Clary. "Who do you think you are, talking to your mom like that? Clary Wayland, isn't just your mom, she's also a beautiful, confident woman, and deserves to be treated as such. And what does it matter if this Coach Verlac is watching your mom's class? She had a phone call in the office; he was probably walking by and offered to watch her class why she took her call. Get a grip Jason, this isn't your world and we don't live in it to please you!"

"This conversation is between me and my mother." Jason stepped forward pointing his finger in the air towards Ella.

Clary stood silently, her head moving between the two as they argued. "You two just met today?"

"Yes!" The two yelled in unison.

"Oh, ok-ay then. I'm glad to see how well you're getting along." Clary moved to stand in front of her son, placing her hand on his shoulder as she spoke. "This." Her eyes moved down to the grey, skin tight pencil skirt she was wearing and then back up to her somewhat see through silk blouse, before turning her eyes back to Jason. "This, is your Uncle Magnus and Grandmother. My mother shipped my clothes off and went shopping for me, and your Uncle, well he did the rest." She moved her hand from Jason's shoulder up to her facial make-up that was applied darker than her normal. "You know he's always begged me to let him straighten my hair."

Jason reached out and picked up a strand of his mother's hair. "You like all this?"

"Yes, no. I don't know. Jason, is this really what you're upset about?" Jason dropped his mother's hair and shifted his body weight from one foot to another. "Jason?"

Jason shoved his hands into his jean pockets, closing his eyes. "I heard dad talking to Luke last night."

"Oh." Clary's voice was quiet causing Jason to open his eyes.

"Mom? Wha-."

"Clary? Jason?"

Jason stopped talking and looked toward the voice at the same time his mother did, both of them seeing the same thing. Jace Wayland was carrying a very large bouquet of red roses walking towards them.

XxXxXxX

Here is a brand new chapter for The Story of US – I hope you all enjoy it, especially AFOURADDICT!

Please remember to review after reading!

If you are new to my stories, please check out my profile to see a full list of my work. You never know you might find something else you like :)


	21. Chapter 20

Clary felt her stomach twist at the sight of Jace walking toward her. Her traitorous eyes refused to listen to her mind, screaming at her to look away. Instead, they traveled over his body not once but twice as he continued his advance down the hallway. She hated to admit it, but her looked good, but this was Jace Wayland and Jace Wayland always looked good.

It was as if she was in High School all over again. Back then the minute Jace stepped into her line of vision it was as if time stopped, leaving only the two of them and this time was no different. Her heart pounded against her chest, her palms began to sweat. Closing her eyes, Clary began praying to whatever God was out there, that when she came face to face with Jace that she would not have this feeling in the pit of her stomach, that she wouldn't want him the way she wanted him right now. After saying a silent AMEN, Clary opened her eyes and realized the prayer didn't work one bit, in fact it was as if it made things worse. Jace was only a few feet away from her now and she could see him with absolute clarity. His hair fell in a perfect halo around his face, his golden eyes seemed to shine with a brightness that Clary had not seen in quite some time and there was a smile, a genuine, perfect smile taking up the majority of his godlike face. The way his muscles strained against his fitted dress shirt made Clary's body tremble with a need to touch him.

Trying her best to be discreet, Clary moved the palms of her hands down her skirt, pretending to adjust the fabric when it actuality she was trying to rid her hands of the sweat her palms had produced. Before she had time to think of something cleaver to say, she found Jace standing right in front of her. Swallowing back the vile that was currently making its way up her throat, Clary spoke in a shaky voice. "Jace, what are you doing here?"

If she thought he would look ashamed or even embarrassed, she was sadly mistaken. No, Jace seemed to be radiating in light as smiled down at her, his hands moving the flowers toward her. "Can't a man bring his girl flowers?"

She blinked, not knowing what to say or even what to do. "Wh-what?" Clary took a small step back to put distance between the two of them, her hands never moving from her sides to accept the flowers the her husband still had extended in the air. "Why would you bring me flowers?"

Something flashed in Jace's eyes but it was gone before she could decipher exactly what it was, hurt maybe. He seemed to notice the distance she was creating and he refused to allow that to happen, taking another step forward and another, stopping when they were once again nearly touching. He leaned down to where his face was hovering over hers, he was close enough the Clary could feel the warmth of his breath dance across her face. Clary couldn't help but breathe in his scent, knowing that she would more than pay for it tonight when she was all alone, but she right now she just couldn't help herself. Jace's smell was a mixture of cedar, spice and just Jace, a smell that she loved, a smell that she craved.

"I know what you're thinking, and that's not what this is about." Clary was trying to concentrate on what he was saying, she really was, but between his intoxicating smell and his angelic voice, it was almost too much. She shook her head slightly, hoping to clear the cloudiness in her head caused by the man standing right in front of her. This was the exact reason she wanted a quick divorce, this was why she needed to stay away from him. Clearly Jace had a hold over her and if she wasn't careful she'd fall back into his arms and things would go back to exactly the way they were before and that was something she did not want. Leaning in, she allowed herself to breathe him in one last time before attempting to move away, but before she had a chance to make her move Jace wrapped his free arm around her tiny waist, pulling her to him. She bit her lip, fighting back the smile that threatened to appear on her face when she felt Jace's nose nuzzling her hair. "Baby, please just let me do this. Let me show you how much I love you. Show you how sorry I am."

"Jace?" Clary whispered. The smile that was making an appearance on her face completely vanished as she listened to what he was saying.

He seemed to sense her reservation and pulled her body impossibly closer to his. "You don't have to trust me. Hell, you don't even have to like me. Just let me do this, let me try, okay? And then if you still want out, I won't fight you but please, please let me do this."

Clary knew this wrong, knew this would lead to nothing but more heartache but dammit if she didn't want to say yes. She pulled her head back to look up at Jace, her green eyes searching his gold, searching for anything to remind her of why she was running away from him in the first place but she couldn't find anything. Staring into his golden eyes she found nothing but love and devotion and maybe even a little fear and that scared Clary. No, it terrified her. This was not a good idea. She couldn't make a decision right now, not here at school. Clary knew what she needed, she needed time to think, to clear her head away from Jace. When he was around her mind turned to _Jace mush_ and that was not a good thing.

"Jace, we-I can't. Now, this is not the time for this." Placing her hands against his well-defined chest, Clary pushed back with enough force for Jace to get the message she was sending. Jace's hand fell limply to his side, his other hand that was holding the flowers started dropping too, turning the bouquet upside down. The hurt was clear in Jace's eyes it rolled off him in waves, crashing down on Clary threatening to break her right then and there. Her heart hurt for him. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch him, but she couldn't. There was a nagging inside of her, telling her that he really wasn't sorry, that he really didn't love her and that if she took him back now things would be just as they were before and that was something Clary couldn't live with.

Tears began to fill her eyes, pulling her hands down to her sides she began to dig her fingernails in the palm of her hands in order to keep herself grounded, to keep herself from going to him. Clary realized that she would rather lose the love of her life than stay with him knowing that he would never love her the way she loved him. She deserved to be loved like she loved him and he deserved to love someone like that too. They both deserved better than that and she refused to settle for anything less. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it, knowing that there was nothing else to say at least not in the middle the high school hallway.

Needing to break free from the hold Jace had on her, she moved her eyes to the other side of the hall. That's when she realized that they were not alone, Jason and the new student, Ella were openly staring at them. Ella's eyes were wide and filled with unshed tears, acting as if she were watching a scene unfold from her favorite romantic movie. Jason on the other hand had his feet spread apart and his arms folded tightly across his chest, his face scrunched up, letting Clary knew that her son was far from happy.

Seeing the two teens was enough to clear Clary's mind, she shifted her body away from Jace's, turning toward the two teenagers. "Jason, why don't you walk Ella to her next class, the bell should be ringing soon." Jason released his arms, taking a step toward her. She held her hand up in the air to stop him from coming any closer. "Not now, Jason." Jason's eyebrows rose as he stared back at her but she knew she would have to stand her ground, now was not the time to air out their family's dirty laundry for everyone in the school to see. Giving her son a sad smile, wanting nothing more than to go to him and explain everything but knowing right now was not the time. "Later, okay. I promise." Jason took a deep breath through his nose, leaning back on his heels. "Jason, please," Clary begged.

Jason looked back at Clary, his green eyes moving from her to Jace and then back to her. When he looked back at her there was something in his eyes, something that made Clary feel almost ashamed. "Fine." He turned to his father, his face was hard, his eyes cold. "Just so you know, I heard you last night, and I don't care if I didn't hear it all, I heard enough." Not giving his father a chance to reply, Jason turned on his heel stomping down the hall with Ella chasing after him.

XxXxXxX

Clary's eyes followed after her son's figure until she could no longer see him. She moved her hands to her face, her fingers gently wiping away a few tears that had managed to escape. Closing her eyes, she took a moment to gather her emotions before turning back around to face Jace. When she finally felt that she could handle herself she spun her body around and faced her husband. He was still standing exactly where he was before, the flowers still in one hand while the other ran through his blonde hair. Swallowing, Clary took a step forward. "Jace, you need to leave."

Jace gritted his teeth. "I don't think I will, not until you tell me."

Clary furrowed her eyebrows together, not knowing what on earth he was talking about. "Tell you what, Jace?"

In the blink of an eye, Jace was on her. His eyes wild and feral, looking down at her like she was his prey. Clary couldn't move, she couldn't think. Jace's free hand moved to her hair, curling it in his fist and pulling her head back. He leaned down, his lips almost brushing hers as he spoke in a husky voice. "I am going to kiss you now, Clary. I am going to kiss you like I want to kiss you. Then if you can tell me that you don't feel anything for me, or that you want me out of your life, I will agree to sign the divorce papers."

Clary's eyes went wide as a shiver ran down her spine. Jace tightened his grip on her hair, his golden eyes burning into her green. "Do you understand what I just said?" Clary wanted to speak but her mouth refused to open. Jace smirked knowing that he had rendered her speechless. He leaned down a fraction more, running his lips softly over hers before pulling away. "Alright, I want you to blink once if you understood, twice if you didn't. Can you do that for me, baby?"

If Clary was in her right mind she would have rolled her eyes at him, but seeing as she wasn't in her right mind, she did as she was told and blinked once. Not even a second passed after she blinked that Jace's mouth descended on hers. His lips were just as she remembered and so much, much more. She found herself moving her hands up to his hair, her nails scratching at his scalp as she ran her fingers through his silky hair. A deep growl erupted from the back of Jace's throat making Clary's entire body burn with need. It had been so long, since he had touched her like this, kissed her like this and god help her, she'd be lying if she wssn't enjoying every minute of it. Jace's tongue traced her bottom lip, coaxing her to open her mouth for him and Clary was more than happy to comply. His tongue moved past her lips slowly and entered her mouth, savoring the taste of her. His hand that was in her hair tightened as he continued to kiss her, his lips becoming more demanding, pressing harder and harder against her own. Clary's hand gripped the ends of his hair, pulling roughly as she moaned against his mouth. She felt his other hand sliding up her side and circling around her waist pushing her body impossibly closer to his.

The bell suddenly sounded throughout the halls, bringing Clary back to her senses. Releasing his hair, she moved her hands to his shoulders and pushed back lightly, but Jace didn't seem to be in a hurry to move. He pulled his head back and gazed down at her. "I love you, Clary Wayland and I know that you may not believe it, but I am going to prove it to you."

He leaned down and placed one last kiss to her swollen lips. This kiss was soft and sweet, reminding her of the kisses he would give her when he left for work every morning, always making sure to tell her that he loved her before he went. "Do you think you can give us a shot Clary? Wait, hold that thought!" Jace released his hold on her and held a hand out in the air to keep Clary from answering. He spun around, bending down to pick up the flowers that he had manged to drop during their heated make-out session.

Clary smiled watching Jace pick up the flowers. She had been more than ready to give him her answer, flowers or no flowers. Jace turned back to her with the bouquet of flowers safely in his hand, Clary was opening her mouth to give him her answer but stopped when she saw the look on his face. Jace's face was red, his hands shaking with anger. It was obvious to Clary that he was angry but she had no idea why. She was close to asking him what was wrong, when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her backwards.

XxXxXxX

Here is a brand new chapter to The Story of Us!

I hope you like it, love it!

Please remember to review after reading-PLEASE!

Also to all of you that have put me on your favorite author list – THANK YOU! I cannot begin to tell you how much that means to me!

If you happen to be new to my stories, please check out my profile to see a list of all my work. You never know you might find something else you like!

Thank you all for taking the time to read my story – it means so much to know that people actually like what I have written!


End file.
